Bendita Maldición
by ladygon
Summary: Castiel encuentra a Sam y a Dean convertidos en niños a causa de una maldición. Deberá aprender el trabajo de un papá soltero especial, con niños especiales en un mundo humano normal. Dadstiel.
1. La maldición cae

-1-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.

Es un Dadstiel, que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, pero recién lo subo. Mi versión de Castiel cuidando a los niños Winchester.

 **Capítulo 1: La maldición cae.**

Una maldición, no un hechizo, una real maldición y ahora, ¿cómo deshacía esta maldición? El dios, que la hizo, estaba muerto como para preguntarle cómo podía deshacerla. Ni siquiera sabía cuál dios fue. Miró por todos lados y no había pistas de nada, ningún signo de pelea antes de su llegada, pero él lo vio, es decir, vio el poder lanzado.

Castiel escuchó el llamado mientras estaba a miles de kilómetros, desbaratando una red de tratas de blancas y eliminando varios demonios en su camino. Apareció en el momento en que el dios se desvanecía en un humo extraño, y los muchachos envueltos en ese humo se encogían. Revisó el lugar con el lloriqueo de los infantes en sus oídos. El último destello de venganza del dios pagano hizo efecto. Sin pensar mucho, tomó a los dos cachorros en brazos para tratar de tranquilizarlos y como si hubiera usado magia, los chicos se callaron, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Sam, Dean, ¿pueden entenderme?

Más miradas de curiosidad. Sam era un bebé con ropita de bebé y todo. Dean era un niño pequeño, también con ropita infantil de Jean. La magia afectó todo alrededor de los chicos, incluso, desapareciendo las armas y las evidencias.

Decidió llevarlos al búnker y, en un aleteo, estuvieron ahí.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Pedir ayuda, a quién, si el único candidato era Crowley y mejor que no se enterara, porque podría secuestrar a estos dos y ni imaginarse lo que podría hacerles. En el mejor de los casos, los criaría como hijos suyos, eso ni hablar, en ese caso los criaría él… ¿Ahora en qué pensaba?

Dejó al bebé de unos meses de edad encima de la mesa y al pequeño, sentado en una de las sillas. Debía empezar interrogando al niño, pues parecía poder hablar.

—Hola, ¿puedes decirme si recuerdas algo? —dijo, tratando de sonar dulce.

El niño lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¿Sabes cómo te llamas?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Castiel pensó un momento.

—Tu nombre es Dean.

—Dean —repitió el niño.

—Sí, Dean y este —dijo mostrando al bebé—, es tu hermano Sam.

El niño miró al bebé con asombro.

—Sam —repitió.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo alentándolo—, y yo soy Castiel.

—Cas… —su voz infantil era muy enérgica.

—Castiel —insistió el ángel.

—¡Cas! —concluyó el niño.

—Caaaaaaaaaassssss… tiiiii… eeeellll —volvió a insistir.

—Cass… ti… tú… Cas. —Sonrió travieso.

El ángel hizo una mueca de fastidio. Al parecer, ni así se libraba del apodo.

El estómago del niño hizo un ruido y este se tocó con la mano sorprendido.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Hambre —repitió el niño.

—Iremos a la cocina.

Tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y al niño rubio de la mano para guiarlo hasta la cocina, donde abrió el refrigerador. Había para hacer un emparedado y algo de leche. Recordó que siempre olían la caja de leche antes de tomarla, debía ser algún ritual o algo parecido, así que hizo eso, pero se llevó tremendo chasco al notar un olor muy desagradable.

—No creo que esto sea bueno para tomar. Tendremos que ir de compras —concluyó.

El problema era si dejaba a los niños solos, pero lo descartó en el momento, podrían estar en peligro o algún efecto secundario del maleficio o cualquier cosa, así que los llevaría con él, ¿qué necesitaba comprar?: leche… sabía que los niños humanos tomaban leche. Buscó donde guardaban el dinero los hermanos y sacó unos dólares. Fue un poco incómodo hacerlo con solo una mano, pero es que la otra estaba ocupada con el bebé, quien dormía, plácidamente, sin darse por aludido. Dean se agarraba del borde del abrigo de Cas, hasta que este le dio la mano, otra vez, para transportarse, otra vez.

—Waaaajajaja. —Rio el niño cuando se vio en otro lugar.

Castiel miró extrañado al niño, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa. "Al menos no está asustado" —pensó. Después de todo, niño o no, se trataba de Dean, el humano más valiente que conocía, seguido por su hermano. A propósito le echó una ojeada al bebé, el cual seguía durmiendo.

Cruzaron la calle hasta la tienda, entraron y Castiel tuvo su primer problema existencial. Si tomaba una canasta, soltaba a Dean, así que se quedó parado, mirando la canasta en el suelo como si la solución se la diera ella, pues no fue ella: Dean tomó la canasta con su mano libre y Castiel lo quedó mirando otro segundo. Después de todo, niño o no, se trataba de Dean, el humano más inteligente que conocía seguido por su hermano, ya que ahora Sam era un bebé.

—¡Qué niños tan lindos tiene! —exclamó una señora de mediana edad.

Quedó perturbado con el alago.

—Oh, gracias. —Entonces se le ocurrió una idea— ¿Podría decirme qué comen?

—¿Cómo dice? —Abrió grande los ojos, asustada.

Castiel supo que metió la pata, pues las personas reaccionaban así cuando la metía.

—Me refiero al bebé… no sé… —dijo tratando de sonar amable.

—¡Ah, padre primerizo! —Sonrió con alegría—. No se preocupe, yo tengo un nieto muy revoltoso, aunque aquí no encontrará muchas cosas. Debe ir al supermercado, ahí encontrará todo lo que necesita, pero mientras tanto puede llevarse la fórmula, los pañales, los…

—¿Qué cosa? —su voz asustada casi lo delató.

La señora pensaba que eran sus hijos, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo contrario, pero en vez de eso, ella rio.

—No se preocupe, no es tan difícil como parece, venga por acá.

Preguntó por la edad de Sam, él le dijo, es decir, usó sus poderes para calcularlo. Sacó unos tarros, frascos, paquetes y echó en el canasto de Dean.

—Eso debe llevarlo usted. Es muy pesado para el pequeño —dijo la señora, haciendo la maniobra de tomar el canasto, pero el chico no lo soltaba.

La señora lo miró confundida.

—Pero si hago eso, lo soltaré —contestó Castiel con tono preocupado, sin darse por entendido de la lucha que tenía la señora con Dean por la canasta.

La señora soltó la canasta para atender a Castiel mientras Dean la veía con la frente fruncida, concentrado en no soltar la canasta.

—¡Qué lindo que se preocupe tanto por su hijo! Si es muy inquieto puede comprarle un arnés —siguió la señora sin ponerle atención al niño.

—¿Arnés?

—Sí, es una correa para niños.

—Es un niño, no un perro.

—Por eso digo que es especial para los niños. A mi nieto le ponen una, porque un pestañeo, y desaparece.

"¿Será un ángel?" —pensó Castiel.

—No creo que Dean desaparezca —dijo muy seguro.

—En ese caso no será necesario, pero no debe despegarle la vista. Los niños son muy rápidos y si una se descuida un momento, pueden pasarles muchas cosas.

Castiel se quedó pensando. Quizás era buena idea lo de la correa.

—Llevaré la correa, por si acaso —titubeó.

—Bueno —dijo la señora, riéndose.

A Dean no le pareció buena la idea de la correa. Resistió el ponérsela. Castiel no sabía cómo llevar tantas cosas y a los niños, finalmente, tuvo una conversación de niño a ángel con Dean.

—Dean, mira, debo cargar a Sam y la canasta, así que necesito te agarres de mi abrigo y no me sueltes. No quiero que te apartes de mi lado, ¿bien?

—Bien —repitió el chico.

Con todo el movimiento, Sam despertó y seguía muy atento a todo su alrededor.

Después de pedirle las instrucciones a la señora de cómo funcionaba cada cosa comprada, le pidió también, consejos para alimentar a Dean. Necesitaría otra canasta y no podía, así que un par de cosas más y listo.

—¿No tiene un coche para bebé? —preguntó la señora.

Eso sí, recordaba haber visto a las madres en el parque.

—¡Claro! Debo comprar eso —dijo como quién tiene una epifanía.

La curiosidad embargó a la mujer.

—Quizás no deba comprar uno. La madre puede prestárselo, supongo están separados.

Ahora venía el momento de las mentiras donde era malo inventando cosas.

—Eeeeh, no, no puedo —dijo nervioso.

—Oh, entiendo, perdón por ser tan curiosa.

Castiel sonrió esa señora le gustaba.

—No se preocupe, no me molestó. Iré a pagar estas cosas —dijo entusiasmado—, gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Sonrió la dama.

Castiel salió con las bolsas y los dos niños. Tuvo que caminar lento, para que Dean no corriera tanto, agarrado de su abrigo. Pensó en cruzar la calle, pero decidió que era peligroso para Dean, así que rodearon el lugar hasta encontrar unos matorrales. Ahí se agachó y tocó al niño.

—¡Wuajajaja! —gritó Dean cuando se vio otra vez en el búnker.

Castiel sonrió, aunque no le duró mucho, porque Sam comenzó a llorar. Nervioso pensó que el bebé tenía hambre, así que fue a la cocina con Dean pisándole los talones, dejó al bebé en la mesa y recordó las instrucciones de la señora.

—Sam, Sam —repetía Dean, tocando al bebé.

—Eso Dean, trata de calmarlo mientras yo termino esto.

El niño se veía un poco desesperado, porque el bebé no paraba de llorar, así que empezó hacerle caras feas y el bebé pareció calmarse.

—Tranquilo Sam —dijo el niño.

Sam seguía lloriqueando cuando Castiel trató de darle la mamadera. Digo trató, porque el bebé la rechazó con más llanto.

—¡Oh, no!, ¿y ahora qué le pasa?, ¿estará enfermo? —Tocó su frente—. No, no está caliente

—Pipí —dice Dean.

—¿Pipí? —repite Castiel.

Entonces lo revisa, y por supuesto, estaba mojado.

Cambiarle el pañal fue toda una odisea. Recordaba las instrucciones de la señora. Como ángel tenía buena memoria para recordar cosas, pero de la teoría a la práctica, se hacía más complicado.

Cuando fue a poner el pañal limpio no sabía en qué posición iba, así como buen ángel inteligente, miró el pañal sucio y recordó en qué posición estaba antes de sacarlo. Lo iba a poner y recordó que no lo había limpiado, así que sacó las toallitas, las pasó por las partes a limpiar y luego puso el pañal. Lo ajustó y parecía bien. Sonrió.

Comenzó a vestirlo con la ropita que tenía de la maldición y vio que tendría que comprarle nueva al igual que a Dean. Botó el pañal sucio a la basura y se lavó las manos. Preparó un emparedado a Dean con un vaso de leche, el niño se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a comerlos. Castiel tomó al bebé y le dio su biberón.

Con los niños ya alimentados, decidió pensar cómo iría a buscar el Impala que se quedó donde mataron al dios pagano. Debía volver pronto, así que se teletransportaron hasta el vehículo. Dejó a los niños en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a manejar.

—Pasaremos a comprar algunas cosas en el camino.

—¡Yaaaaa! —dijo Dean, quien tenía a Sam en sus brazos.

Encendió el motor y les puso música a los niños. Dean estaba encantado y tarareaba la canción sin saber la letra. Así comenzó la dura tarea de encargarse de un par de bebés.

 **Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Solo de shopping

-2-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

Hola Anithasakura, ajoanabebe y DCFE, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo distruten.

 **Capítulo 2: Solo de shopping.**

Minutos después, llegaron a una tienda por departamentos y entró con los dos niños, muy ilusionados, mirando por todas partes.

—Lo primero —dijo Castiel—, es el vehículo de bebé. A ver…

Buscó las secciones, pero en ninguna parte decía "vehículo para bebé". Miró por todos lados y anduvieron dándose vuelta por un rato, hasta que un empleado los vio perdidos en la zona de herramientas.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—Busco un vehículo para bebé —dijo Castiel muy seguro.

—¿Vehículo para bebé?

—Esos donde se mete al bebé y uno empuja.

—¡Ah!, un coche de bebé.

—Vehículo o coche, ¿no es lo mismo?

El dependiente pestañeó varias veces.

—Sí, claro no lo había visto de esa forma. De todas maneras los enseres de bebé están en el piso cinco, déjeme mostrarle.

Lo llevó hasta un ascensor marcó el piso en el tablero. El dependiente se despidió de ellos y les deseó buen día. La puerta se cerró y comenzó a subir. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Castiel miró hacia ambos lados, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, pero Dean lo soltó de la mano y salió. Castiel iba a salir también, pero las puertas se cerraron. El ángel abrió grande los ojos y desapareció de inmediato, apareció al lado de Dean y el niño saltó del susto.

—¡Wow! —Sonrió Dean sorprendido.

Castiel lo volvió a tomar de la mano y la apretó, quitando la sonrisa de la cara de Dean.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó el niño.

Castiel relajó su fuerza, la cual en realidad, no fue tan fuerte. Recordó que solo era un niño y debía tratarlo con suavidad.

—Vamos Dean, también compraremos cosas para ti.

—¡Shiiiiiiii! —chilló el pequeño.

Estuvieron dando vuelta un momento, era increíble todo lo que había solo para un bebé. Todo lleno de cosas. Dean encontró un osito de felpa de color beige con ojos azules.

—Pa' Sam —dijo, mostrando al osito.

Castiel tomó el osito entre sus manos y lo dio vuelta para verlo en todas posiciones.

—Me parece bien —contesta y devuelve el osito al niño.

El niño lo sujeta en su pecho. Castiel lo miró con ternura, se veía muy adorable con ese osito. En eso, llamó su atención un cochecito de bebé. Se acercó a él y puso al bebé dentro. Era perfecto.

Una empleada lo vio entusiasmado con mover el artefacto de su sitio.

—Me llevo este —dijo con seguridad a la empleada.

—Buena elección señor, ¿desea algo más?

Castiel se quedó pensando.

—¿Qué más necesito para este bebé? Llevo eso. —Mostró el oso—, y esto. —Señala el coche.

—¿Una cunita? —Vio el rostro de su cliente—. Es una cama para bebé.

—¡Ah! Sí, sería bueno, la cama de Sam es muy grande.

La empleada lo dirigió a las cunitas donde había muchos juguetes, móviles y miles de cosas que le hicieron doler la cabeza a Castiel.

—¿Me podría decir cuáles de estas cosas son imprescindibles para el bebé? No puedo llevármelas todas y no hay espacio suficiente en el auto, ni siquiera para el coche —dijo angustiado.

—El coche no tiene problemas, se arma y desarma —informó la chica.

—¿Cómo es eso?

La empleada le muestra cómo hacerlo, mientras Dean juega con Sam en los brazos.

—Eso es muy conveniente —dijo Castiel impresionado.

—También, puede llevarse un móvil y lo puede poner arriba de la cunita para que el bebé se entretenga.

—¿Y el niño se entretiene con esto? —Comenzó a jugar él mismo con el móvil, dándolo vueltas— ¿No se mareará?

La empleada sonrió divertida.

—No, claro que no, pero no tiene que moverlo tanto, quizás un ligero empuje y para el caso, ni siquiera eso.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí.

—¡Vaya! —dijo divertido.

La vendedora luego le ofreció una silla de bebé para el automóvil, de la cual tuvo que comprar dos: una para cada niño, así como compró también la cuna, el andador —aunque todavía el bebé no andaba nada— unos juguetes, utensilios, ropa y otras cosas más, que ni sabía para qué eran, pero las compró igual por si acaso.

Le explicó a la vendedora, que necesitaba ropa para Dean y que no sabía la talla. La empleada le ayudó con eso también. Tuvieron que ir a la sección preescolar.

—Es usted un padre muy preocupado y guapo —dijo con sugerencia la mujer—. Salgo a las ocho, por si se le ofrece algo más.

—Muchas gracias es usted muy amable —respondió Castiel sin darse por aludido.

Menos mal sabía el funcionamiento de las tarjetas, porque el efectivo no le alcanzó y tuvo que llevarse un par de empleados para los estacionamientos con todas las cosas. Castiel salió, empujando el cochecito de Sam. Abrió la cajuela del auto y la cerró casi al instante, antes que los chicos vieran el arsenal.

—Creo que mejor lo llevaré en el interior, no hay espacio acá — explicó, rápidamente.

Sin embargo, el espacio tampoco era favorable ahí.

—Si gusta lo podemos enviar a su casa. Solo debe darnos la dirección —dijo uno de los empleados.

Recordó que el búnker no tenía ninguna dirección. No había lugar donde mandarlo.

—No, solo déjelos aquí, ya veré cómo lo hago.

Los empleados hicieron lo que les dijo y se quedaron un poco más de tiempo en su posición que el esperado, al ver que el otro no les daba propina pusieron mala cara y se fueron.

Castiel estaba muy ocupado, pensando cómo lo haría para cargar al Impala. Primero metió todas las bolsas en los asientos traseros, luego el asiento para bebé, empacado apenas entró. Quedó con el coche afuera y la cuna empacada. Recordó que el coche se desarmaba, así que tomó al bebé Sam de dentro y se lo pasó a su hermano. Comenzó a desarmarla, pero se atascó una pieza y aplicó solo un poquito de su fuerza angelical y destrozó la pieza, quedó con ella en la mano.

—¡Ups! —soltó Dean y se largó a reír.

A Castiel no le pareció nada gracioso, hizo una mueca de vergüenza y trató de hacerla encajar en el coche, pero no le resultó y solo sacó más risas de Dean. Mejor la guardó en su bolsillo y terminó de desarmarlo. Trató de entrarlo al auto, pero no pudo y ahí estaba el dilema.

El ángel supo que no podría solucionar el problema con el Impala, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de llevarse las cosas que no entraban al auto y teletransportarlo al búnker. Así que cerró el vehículo y cargó con todas las cosas en sus dos manos, mientras Dean cargaba al bebé Sam. En una mano, cargó la pesada cuna, y con la otra, llevaba el coche con las sillas de bebés. No se le pasó por la cabeza de que si la gente lo veía, se vería muy extraño, llevando cosas imposibles para solo un hombre.

Buscó un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos y como pudo, tocó al niño para poder teletransportarse. Cuando llegaron al búnker, Castiel se dio cuenta que se trajo las sillas de bebés para vehículos, que debía instalar en el Impala. Desconcertado, volvió a cargar las sillas y tomó a los niños de vuelta al lugar.

Todo sería mejor si dejara a los niños solos en el búnker, pero por alguna razón desconocida, no quería dejarlos solos por ningún motivo. Así que hiciera lo que hiciera y fuera a donde fuera, los niños estarían cerca de él.

Las bolsas que estaban en la parte trasera, terminó dejándolas en el maletero junto con las armas filosas de los cazadores. El resto, en el asiento del copiloto y así tuvo el espacio para instalar las sillas, cosa que le llevó un buen rato y la ayuda de un encargado de la tienda, al cual fue a buscar, porque se cansó de pelear con las cosas inanimadas esas.

Al fin pudo poner a cada niño en cada silla y partir del estacionamiento rumbo al búnker.

—Cas —dijo el pequeño Dean—, tengo hambe.

El niño estaba hablando más desde la última vez. Al parecer, la maldición le afectó en ese sentido, quizás por el shock inicial de la transformación.

—Está bien Dean, iremos por unas hamburguesas.

—Shííííííííí —chilló emocionado.

Llegar al local de comida rápida no fue difícil, lo difícil fue sacar a los niños de las sillas. Al tomar al bebé, recordó que el coche estaba en el búnker y rodó los ojos. Una vez instalados adentro, le pasó una carta a Dean y él sentó al bebé en su rodilla mientras veía la carta también, más con curiosidad buscando algo que el bebé pudiera comer.

—¿Qué pedirás Dean?

—Una hambuguesha.

—Sí, pero cuál de todas.

El niño lo quedó mirando como si no supiera de qué hablaba. Miró a su alrededor y dijo:

—Esa. —Mostró con su dedo índice la hamburguesa de un señor en la mesa contigua.

Castiel se extrañó.

—¿No elegirás de la carta? —dijo mostrándole la cartulina.

—No shé qué diche.

—¿No sabes leer?

—¿Leer?, no.

—Ya veo. Entonces te elegiré una que te gustará mucho.

—¡Yaaaa!

Castiel sabía los gustos de Dean y le eligió la comida, pensando en que el hechizo no había conservado la experiencia, como en otras situaciones, donde mantenían las personalidades y lo único que cambiaban eran los cuerpos. Aquí Dean era un niño de nuevo, borrado su pasado, no sabía quién era. Tendría que hacer todo otra vez, y eso asustó al ángel.

Por primera vez, vio el peso del asunto que caía sobre sus hombros. Tendría que criar a esos niños como si fuera su padre o algo parecido. Eso estaba muy mal, él apenas comprendía a los humanos como para tomar una responsabilidad de tamaña naturaleza. Lo peor de todo, es que no tenía a quien acudir por ayuda, ya que todos estaban muertos salvo Cler, pero ella tenía sus propios problemas como para achacarle más.

Estaba pensando esto, cuando apareció la mesera a pedir la orden y solo atinó a decir lo que quería para Dean. Es que él no iba a comer nada, porque se supone que los ángeles no comían.

Ayudó a comer a Dean, porque se embetunó entero con la famosa hamburguesa y el kétchup de las papas fritas. El bebé por su lado en la silla para bebé, que le pusieron para acercarlo a la mesa, también estaba todo sucio con las papas fritas todas molidas entre sus manitas y en la boca. Castiel se acabó las servilletas, tratando de limpiar a los niños del desastre, pero los niños se veían felices.

Después de eso, se los llevó a la casa. Debía bañarlos y prepararlos para dormir. Habían tenido un día muy ajetreado y estaban muy cansados. Como pudo, los bañó con cuidado, dejando el baño hecho un desastre. Tuvo que usar su mojo para cumplir con estas tareas y dejó a los chicos en la cama de Dean durmiendo los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro. Solo le llamó la atención el oso de color beige con ojos azules, que Dean estrangulaba con un brazo mientras dormitaba. Se suponía que ese oso de peluche era para Sam. Dean era tan buen hermano que se lo cuidaba, eso lo hizo sonreír.

Partió a la sala para armar la cuna como le habían enseñado en la tienda y armar todos los aparatos extraños para bebés que había comprado, siguiendo las instrucciones de los manuales. Estuvo toda la noche, haciendo eso y leyendo por internet sobre los cuidados de los niños, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, Dean estaba a su lado, diciéndole que tenía hambre.

Los cachorros de humanos no podían ser tan complicados, después de todo, solo tenían tres necesidades básicas: comer, dormir y el baño. Debía aprender esas lo más rápido posible y de la mejor forma posible. Así que se llevó una laptop a la cocina y buscó en YouTube un desayuno nutritivo para niños. Encontró una buena receta con huevos, lo cual se suponía era lo más fácil de cocinar para los humanos, incluso lo había visto hacer. Puso el aceite en la paila, encendió el fuego. Recordó entonces, algo muy importante:

Al bebé.

Se teletransportó hacia el dormitorio. El bebé estaba despierto, mirando hacia el cielo. Castiel miró al techo a ver qué veía el chico, pero solo había una mancha. Al menos el chico se distraía con cualquier cosa. Lo tomó en brazos, cuando sintió un grito horrible desde la cocina y se teletransportó hasta allá. Si algo le ocurría al niño por su culpa, no sabía cómo superaría eso.

 **Fin capítulo 2**

Gracias por leer y comentar ^_^


	3. Aprendiendo los cuidados

-3-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 3: Aprendiendo los cuidados.**

Lo que vio, lo horrorizó, Dean chillaba en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. La paila en el suelo humeaba con aceite quemado. Castiel actuó tan rápido que apenas se vio lo que hizo. Dean estaba calmado y bien en los brazos de Castiel. Al bebé lo había dejado a un lado en el piso, mientras él tomaba a Dean y lo sanaba de las quemaduras en su rostro y manos.

—Ssssh, sssh, mi niño, estás bien —le susurró en su oído.

Luego, volvió a aplicar su mojo en él, y lo puso a dormir. Tomó también a Sam con un brazo mientras en el otro tenía a Dean y se teletransportó hasta la habitación del niño donde lo dejó con cuidado. Volvió para arreglar el desastre de la cocina.

Las quemaduras eran horribles y Dean hubiera quedado desfigurado, sino fuera por los poderes de Castiel. Castiel se culpaba por ser tan inútil y no saber cuidar a un par de cachorros humanos.

—Quizás debería entregárselos a alguien —murmuró cabizbajo.

Sam, quien todavía estaba en sus brazos, comenzó a balbucear de forma molesta, como si lo estuviera regañando por lo último que dijo.

—¿No quieres que los deje, Sam? ¡Pero soy un desastre! —exclamó Castiel.

—Ba, ba, ba —protestó Sam.

—Sí, esta vez lo arreglé, pero la próxima, ¿y si no puedo?

—Gu, Aguuuu —arguyó Sam.

—No lo sé, Sam, ¿tú crees que pueda aprender?

—Ba, ba, ba, ba.

—Está bien, lo haré. Solo espero hacerlo bien.

—Agu, gu, agu.

—Gracias.

Entonces, se animó a cocinar otra vez los huevos, pero esta vez, no descuidando, ni al bebé, sentado a la mesa en su nueva silla de bebé, ni la paila, sin dejar de revolver. Le echó un poco de sal, tal como decía en el video y luego apagó el fuego. Cuando fue por las rebanadas de pan se quedó congelado en su puesto y luego volteó, rápidamente, donde el bebé, quien estaba entretenido con un juguete, el cual golpeaba, sin descanso, contra el borde de la silla.

—Sam, ¿entiendes lo que digo?, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al bebé.

El bebé lo quedó, mirando.

—Aguuuu.

Castiel sonrió.

—¿Sabes cómo puedo quitar la maldición sobre ustedes?

—Ba, ba, ba.

—El dios está muerto. Tendríamos que encontrar una bruja para que replique el hechizo ¿Qué tal Rowena?

—Aguuuu.

—¿Te parece bien? ¿Dónde la buscarías?

—Ba, ba, ba, bu.

—¿En internet? ¿Fenómenos relacionados con brujas? ¡Oh, gran idea!

Agarró el laptop que estaba encima de la mesa y se puso a teclear, "fenómenos relacionados con brujas", pero salieron historias, leyendas y cosas parecidas que no le sirvieron de nada. A todo esto, Dean despertó y apareció en la puerta de la cocina con su carita de puchero.

—Tengo hambe —dijo el niño.

—¡Dean!, ven, tengo un sándwich para ti.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en la silla. Le dio el sándwich de huevo y un jugo. Al menos el chico parecía bien y comió sin problemas.

Mientras tanto, Castiel siguió investigando en la laptop, pero con pocos resultados plausibles. No sabía cómo encontrar una bruja por internet y el buscador de Google no estaba funcionando.

—¿No que este buscador encuentra todo? —reclamó Castiel frente a la pantalla.

Golpeó las teclas muy fuertes y volvió a abrirse la página de las bellezas asiáticas. Castiel frunció el ceño molesto y cerró el laptop.

—Lo intentaré más rato ¿Dean, quieres algo más?

—Pay.

—¿De limón?

Dean movió su cabeza repetidas veces con una sonrisa adorable en su rostro. Castiel sacó un trozo del refrigerador y se lo sirvió en un plato. Le pasó una cucharita, porque un tenedor le pareció peligroso. Dean comenzó a comerlo con entusiasmo.

—Dean —llama Castiel— ¿Tú sabes dónde puedo encontrar una bruja?

Dean lo quedó mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre y siguió comiendo su pay.

—Dean —volvió a la carga Castiel— ¿Sabes qué es una bruja?

Dean movió su cabeza, negativamente.

—Una bruja es un monstruo que come niños.

Dean abrió grande los ojos y quedó con el pay a medio comer.

—Ba, bo, bo —reclamó Sam.

—¿No asustar a Dean? —le pregunta a Sam—, ¿pero cómo se va a asustar por algo así?

Milagrosamente, según Castiel, el pequeño Dean se puso a lloriquear, amenazando con estallar muy pronto. Castiel sintió un miedo horrible y fue donde Dean para tomarlo en brazos.

—No, no, pequeño, no debes temer a nada ni a nadie, me tienes a mí y yo te protegeré. —Besó su frente.

Dean sorbió sus lágrimas y lo miró con expectación.

—Es cierto —aseguró Castiel—. Soy un ángel y los protegeré a ti y a tu hermano Sam.

Dean lo miró sospechoso con el ceño fruncido. Castiel sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Así que dejó al chico en el suelo y se separó unos pasos hacia la pared para quedar frente a los dos infantes. Luego, concentró su poder y sus alas se proyectaron al fondo, como la primera vez que se presentó ante Dean.

Dean saltó en el lugar, sonrió y chilló emocionado. Sam comenzó a aplaudir seguido de su hermano.

—¿Ven? ¿Ahora me creen?

Sam rio con una hermosa risa de bebé.

Castiel debía buscar a la bruja, pero el problema era, que dejaría a los niños sin supervisión, cosa que no podía hacer bajo ningún motivo. Era mejor tener a los niños "donde mis ojos te vean".

Primero cambió los pañales del bebé. Metió unos juguetes en la bolsa y una mantita. Fue a la bodega con ambos niños y el corral del bebé. Instaló el corral con la mantita en el suelo. Puso al bebé dentro del corral, sentado y también metió a Dean, aunque el corral, no detendría a Dean si quería salirse. Había comprado el corral más grande de la tienda con la idea de meter ahí a los dos. Puso también los juguetes.

—Chicos, yo voy a trabajar aquí. Ustedes jueguen.

A Dean no lo vio muy entusiasmado con el trato por eso usó las palabras mágicas:

—Dean, cuida de tu hermano.

Santo remedio, Dean comenzó a entretener a su hermanito. Castiel sonrió, era bueno conocer tan bien a los Winchester después de todo.

Estuvo toda la tarde revolviendo papeles y viejos archivos. Quizás estaban en otro lado. Después, recordó que Sam llevaba un sistema de archivos, el cual desordenó al buscar. Mejor hizo una parada para darles de comer a los niños. Sam se quedó dormido después de tomar la mamadera. Castiel lo acostó en el moisés y lo llevó para la bodega donde volvió al trabajo. Dejó a Dean a su lado mientras el chico jugaba con los juguetes. Duró un rato no más.

—Cas.

—¿Sí, Dean?

—Juega conmigo.

—Estoy ocupado, Dean, debo encontrar a la bruja y quitarles a ustedes el hechizo.

—Juega conmigo —insistió el niño.

Castiel miró a Dean y este tenía los mofletes inflados. Por primera vez, lamentó que Sam estuviera dormido, porque al parecer, Dean se aburría cuando jugaba solo.

—¿Y a qué quieres jugar? —preguntó al infante.

El chico se puso feliz de inmediato.

—Papú.

—¿Papú?

—Papú, papú —dice Dean, moviendo su juguete.

—¡Ah! Ok, juguemos.

Estuvieron bastante rato jugando al "papú" juntos, haciendo carreras con el vuelo de los autitos de juguetes. Dean reía feliz cuando ganaba, pero cuando no ganaba, se ponía serio para ganar la próxima vez.

Castiel se sorprendía con la actitud del niño y la forma como disfrutaba del juego. Siguieron jugando un rato más, hasta que el niño se aburrió y quiso jugar otra cosa. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que despertó Sam y quiso salir del moisés. Justo a tiempo, para ponerlo a jugar con Dean mientras él seguía, revolviendo papeles.

Pasó la tarde en eso, hasta que a los niños les dio hambre. Fueron a la cocina y buscó alguna receta en YouTube para hacer de cenar, mientras le hacía la leche al bebé. Encontró unas verduritas picadas y eso encontró bueno para Dean, a sabiendas que solo hamburguesas no era comida saludable para el chico.

Se esmeró en cocinar las verduritas y se las sirvió con toda la alegría que podía tener un ángel que cocinó algo. Al menos no se le quemó. También sabían bastante bien, pero a Dean no le gustó.

—¿Qué pasa Dean? ¿No están cocidas?

Castiel fue al plato de Dean y pichó las verduritas con un tenedor. Todas estaban cocidas.

—¿Están desabridas? ¿Les faltó sal?

Castiel las probó, pero obvio que no lograba identificar si estaba con la cantidad exacta de sal o no.

—¿Te las muelo?

Castiel con el tenedor las molió e hizo un puré que no se veía nada mal. Dean lo quedó mirando algo extrañado.

—Ba, ba, ba —dijo Sam a Dean.

Dean tomó la cucharita y se llevó un bocado a la boca. Comió no muy convencido del sabor, pero se la comió. Mientras Dean comía, Castiel tomó al bebé y le dio la mamadera. Sam se la tomó toda con rapidez. De verdad, tenía bastante hambre. Después se llevó al bebé al hombro y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para sacarle los excesos como lo vio en un video de YouTube de "¿cómo alimentar a un bebé?". Incluso, puso hasta el pañito en su hombro antes de poner al bebé.

Castiel aprendía rápido los cuidados de los pequeños y se esmeraba en cumplirlos lo mejor posible. YouTube era un gran maestro para un ángel sin ninguna habilidad humana, que ahora debía convertirse en padre y madre de dos niños inteligentes.

—Al menos crecerán rápido.

Calculaba unos catorce años más, ya podrían valerse por sí mismos. Dean tendría dieciocho años y Sam catorce. Dean sería mayor de edad para la sociedad y podría cuidar de su hermanito. Catorce años eran pocos en comparación a los miles de millones que tenía en el cuerpo. Pasarían rápidos, sino encontraba la cura antes. No veía las cosas tan mal después de todo.

También, podría pedirle ayuda a Crowley para encontrar a su madre Rowena, pero considerando que los chicos no eran santos de su devoción, lo más probable es que quisiera exterminarlos o criarlos a su antojo. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la peor. La única alternativa era encontrar una bruja, que quitara el hechizo, de lo demás, lo vería en el camino.

Así pasaron los días y las investigaciones de Castiel no daban resultados. Castiel, ya había revisado casi todos los archivos del búnker sin encontrar nada. Dean jugó con todos los juguetes que tenía y quería otros. Salieron a comprar más juguetes y de paso víveres, porque estaban escaseando.

La segunda ida al supermercado fue mejor, porque ya sabía lo que debía comprar. La misma marca de pañales, biberones y comida para bebé. Compró también cereal para Dean, leche, juguetes, dulces, comida, en resumen, se abasteció bien para unas semanas más. Dean y Sam lo pasaron muy bien, se divirtieron mucho, jugaron con el carrito. Dean eligió los juguetes que quería, al igual que Sam.

Volvieron a la casa y Castiel continuó con sus investigaciones en el laptop. Los chicos jugaban, es decir, Dean jugaba, porque Sam solo se limitaba a chupar los juguetes.

Castiel pensó también en la escuela para los niños. Sabía que todos los niños iban a la escuela, pero no tenía idea a qué edad comenzaban. Buscó por internet y descubrió que Dean ya debía ir.

—¿Tan pequeño?, pero si él solo debería jugar.

Dean lo miró mientras jugaba con su autito de juguete. A Dean le encantaba los vehículos de juguetes de todos tipos. Tenía varios con muy buen gusto, muy lindos.

—Dean, ¿quieres ir a la escuela? —preguntó el ángel.

—¿Escuela?

—Es un lugar donde hay muchos niños con quienes jugar.

—¿Sam y tú también irán?

—No, nosotros no, pero Sam irá dentro de unos años.

—No, no quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ustedes no estarán ahí.

—Pero habrán otros niños y podrás hacer amigos.

—No quiero.

—Yo nunca fui a la escuela. Debe ser lindo.

—¿No fuiste?

—No, me gustaría conocerla, ¿cómo será?

—¡Podemos ir juntos! —exclamó el niño.

—¿Crees que me dejen ir?

—No sé, pero podemos preguntar.

—Eso haremos, buena idea, Dean.

El niño sonrió satisfecho y Sam aplaudió la idea. Al día siguiente, partieron los tres a la escuela más cercana.

 **Fin capítulo 3**

Hola, gracias por los reviews. Ahora los chicos irán a la escuela XD


	4. La familia Smith

-4-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 4: La familia Smith.**

Informaron que Dean debía ir al jardín infantil.

—¿Puede venir Cas también? —preguntó el niño.

—¿Quién es Cas? ¿Es el bebé? —preguntó la directora.

—No, soy yo —dijo Castiel—. No quiere venir solo.

—Entiendo. Hay un periodo de adaptación, donde puede venir la familia para acompañar al niño, si es necesario —explica la directora.

—Sería bueno, ¿qué te parece Dean?, vendríamos Sam y yo contigo.

—¡Fabulosho! —exclamó el niño feliz.

Matricularon a Dean en la escuela con información falsa. Castiel quedó como padre del niño, padre soltero y viudo. Tuvo que mentir, aunque no tanto, ya que no quisieron tocar un punto tan sensible como el fallecimiento de la madre de los niños.

Le pasaron una lista de útiles, libros para colorear y otras cosas que debía comprarle. Fueron a comprar a una librería lo pedido por la escuela. Ahí se enteró de los productos no tóxicos para los pequeños, como también, de algunos cuentos infantiles para bebés o niños. Compró algunos cuentos extras para leerles antes de dormir. También compró unas loncheras para llevar el almuerzo, porque le dijeron que los niños debían llevar.

Llegó a la casa a cocinar para el día siguiente. Almuerzos para todos, incluso para él mismo, ya que debía comer algo, sino quería que las personas sospecharan. Tendría que trabajar desde temprano para hacerle la leche a Sam.

Aprovechó de hacerles el almuerzo a los chicos y darle de mamadera a Sam. Sam estaba muy feliz con su leche y Dean no tanto con las verduritas.

—Quiero "hambugesa" —dijo Dean.

—Todavía no sé cómo se hacen, Dean, pero prometo aprender —explicó Castiel.

—Ya.

—Ahora cómete la comida.

—No.

—Mmmmmh.

Castiel se quedó pensando qué hacer para que Dean se comiera la comida.

—¿Está malo? —preguntó Castiel.

Dean se quedó callado, moviéndose incómodo en su silla.

—¿Por qué no te comes la comida? Te daré un flan de postre si te la comes.

Dean lo miró con curiosidad, Castiel asintió con la cabeza y fue la única forma de hacer que se comiera toda la comida. Castiel le pasó el flan, el cual comió con mucho gusto.

El ángel buscó en YouTube "cómo hacer hamburguesas sanas" y encontró varias recetas, las cuales puso en favoritos para comprar los ingredientes. Lo haría después de la escuela, cuando trajera a Dean de regreso a casa.

Toda la noche se la pasó cocinando, arreglando las loncheras y los termos, viendo el horario de clases de Dean, arreglando los útiles dentro de la pequeña mochila. También arregló el bolso del bebé, el coche del bebé y otro bolso para él. Parecía que iba de camping, en vez de ir a la escuela.

Levantó temprano a los niños. Mudó a Sam, quien estaba medio dormido. No le dio la leche, porque no era la hora todavía, sino que lo puso en el coche. En cambio, a Dean, le hizo unos huevos, le dio cereal con leche y unos panqués con miel. Puso a los dos niños en la parte trasera del Impala en sus correspondientes sillas para automóvil.

Llegaron una hora antes del inicio de las clases. Menos mal el portero llegaba temprano y les abrió la puerta. Hicieron un recorrido por todo el establecimiento y pudieron ver la sala pequeña de Dean con esas mesitas monas, chiquitas, llenas de colores.

Llegó la tía y presentaron a toda la clase la familia "Smith" —buscó en internet los apellidos más comunes en E.E.U.U. para protección de los chicos— con bebé incluido. La tía Cristina se mostró bastante amable con todos ellos y les dejó un lugar, donde Castiel podía estar con el bebé, mientras los niños interactuaban con Dean. A Castiel le tocó entretener a Sam, aprovechó de prepararle la mamadera. Sam tomó su leche muy feliz, le encantaba la mamadera.

Por su parte, Dean se veía muy feliz también, jugando con los otros niños. Interactuaba muy bien, al contrario de lo pensado por Castiel, quien llegó a cuestionar la idea de la escuela para estos niños tan especiales. Quizás más adelante debería enseñarles técnicas de combate, pero por el momento los chicos eran tan felices, nunca los había visto de esta manera, riendo con tanta alegría, sin ningún pesar.

Pasaron toda la mañana, jugando. Dean descubría cosas muy entretenidas con sus nuevos amigos, ya sea en la sala o en el patio de juegos. Incluso hablaba más y mejor. A la hora del almuerzo, comieron todos en la sala, después fue la hora de la siesta y todos los niños debían descansar. Castiel sacó la mantita y la almohada de Dean para pasársela a él, mientras la tía ponía las colchonetas en el suelo. Dean durmió con los otros niños, mientras Sam dormía en su moisés y él hacía guardia junto con la tía.

Castiel no habló con la tía en ese momento, sino después de la siesta. En realidad, ya habían intercambiado unas palabras en el patio de juegos, cuando los niños estaban correteando. No quería hablar mucho y descubrió que si mencionaba la muerte de la madre de los chicos, las personas dejaban de hacer preguntas personales. Fue un gran descubrimiento, pues ahora tenía una forma de defenderse ante los curiosos y hablar sobre el clima.

A propósito, el día estuvo maravilloso con mucho sol. Dean lo pasó igual de bien. Estaba muy contento y esperaba con ansias volver al otro día. Al despedirse, Castiel pensó, que quizás el tiempo de adaptación del niño sería mínimo. Castiel podría quedarse en la casa, para seguir investigando sobre la bruja.

Así fue, ya en el tercer día, probó con dejarlo en clases sin que ellos estuvieran presentes y fue un éxito. Al cuarto día, la tía le dijo que podía dejarlo solo, pues ya estaba adaptado. Castiel se despidió de Dean sin problemas y le dijo que vendría a buscarlo a la salida.

Volvió en el Impala al búnker, el cual ya era su casa, y dejó a Sam dormir un poco más antes del desayuno. Mientras tanto, él buscaba en la laptop alguna información. No pudo encontrar nada y con el desespero, fue por el bebé al moisés, quien estaba a su lado para decirle de sus fracasos en la búsqueda.

Sam despertó de malas pulgas. Empezó a llorar a mares. Castiel, nervioso, trataba de calmarlo. Grave error de parte del ángel, en no respetar el horario del bebé. Castiel tuvo que prepararle la mamadera para ver si Sam se calmaba. Eso estuvo bien, porque tenía hambre. Tomó su mamadera con tranquilidad mientras era mecido por el ángel a su cuidado.

Golpecitos en la espalda del bebé después de terminada la leche y no quiso molestarlo más, porque el niño comenzó a dormitar. Por supuesto, le faltaba sueño, ya que interrumpió su siesta. Volvió a ponerlo en su moisés y lo arropó bien. Siguió con su investigación en el computador, quizás debía ser de otra forma la búsqueda, pero no se le ocurría. Trató de visualizar la forma cómo los hermanos cazaban a los monstruos, recordando los casos donde participó.

Lo primero era ubicar ciertos fenómenos sobrenaturales o extraños. Bien, eso podía hacerlo. Las noticias era la forma como siempre buscaban ellos, quizás él también podía encontrar algo. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con magia, sino no servía para nada, puesto que los monstruos no le interesaban.

Las noticias mostraban solo crímenes y desgracias. Llegó a quedar horrorizado de leer tanta barbaridad. Parecía cuento de terror, pero de otra índole. No le gustaba para nada leer eso, pero debía hacerlo si quería encontrar alguna bruja que pudiera quitarle la maldición a los chicos. Así que hizo tripas corazón y continuó leyendo sobre puñaladas, choques, robos, asaltos, terrorismo, etc., etc., etc.

Vio un caso, o parecía eso. Sin embargo, la magia no estaba involucrada, debía ser un monstruo u otro ser sobrenatural. Pensó en ir a cazarlo, pero tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes, como traer a Dean del jardín y cambiarle los pañales a Sam. Ningún avistamiento de brujas. Castiel se hizo para atrás del asiento, apoyando la espalda en la silla con resignación.

¿Y ahora qué? Nada, cuidar a los chicos que ningún monstruo ni demonio les hiciera daño. Cosa difícil por lo famosos que eran. Al menos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerles un apellido ordinario, Winchester, resaltaba mucho y los demonios sabían las clases de nombres falsos, acostumbrados a usar por los muchachos. "Smith", uno de los apellidos más comunes en el país, sería una buena tapadera. Tenía que crear identificaciones falsas, ya que en el jardín le pidieron los papeles de Dean, pero después vería como arreglar ese problema.

Sam despertó. Castiel aprovechó de cambiarle el pañal al bebé, como también preparar la cena para los chicos. Después, fue por Dean a la escuela. El niño apenas lo vio, fue corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo. Castiel tuvo que agacharse para ponerse a su altura y responder el abrazo. Dean venía con un papel en su mano, lo cual resultó ser un dibujo de su familia. Ahí estaban los tres: Dean tomado de la mano izquierda de Castiel, quien estaba al medio con un bulto en los brazos por Sam. El ángel lo felicitó por el dibujo y después se lo trajo en el Impala mientras el chico no dejaba de hablar de su día. Por lo visto, aprendió muchas palabras en el jardín. También estaba alegre, le hablaba a Sam, quien se metía la mano en la boca y reía.

Castiel los vio por el asiento retrovisor y por primera vez desde lo sucedido, pensó en que quizás no era tan mala la maldición. Si los chicos quedaran así y crecieran con él, tendrían una vida mejor o eso trataría de darles.

Pasaron un rato al parque, porque Sam también debía distraerse. Puso al bebé en el cochecito y fueron a tomar aire libre. Castiel se sentó en una banca, mientras Dean fue a los juegos con los otros niños.

—Está feliz —le dijo Castiel a Sam.

Sam chupó su cascabel de abeja. Castiel compró ese juguete a su gusto y Sam lo adoptó encantado. Quizás después hablaría con Sam sobre la bruja y la maldición, por ahora se mantuvo vigilando a Dean en los juegos y pasear a Sam por los alrededores.

Al llegar a casa cenaron, es decir, cenó Dean y Sam tomó su mamadera. Bañó a ambos en la tina, en poquita agua puso juguetes como un patito de hule —eso lo vio en la TV—, y procedió a enjabonarlos cuidando de no tocarle los ojos. Ya había tenido la experiencia, cuando fue humano, de lo doloroso que era que te entrara jabón en los ojos. Su experiencia como humano sería de gran ayuda en este caso. Recordaba las necesidades básicas de los humanos y sus complicaciones en la higiene.

Los acostó en sus habitaciones. Castiel tuvo que sacar todas las armas de Dean que tenía colgadas en las paredes y reemplazarlas por posters de ositos tiernos. Lo mismo debía hacer en la habitación de Sam. Eso le faltaba hacer: decorar las habitaciones de los niños. Le leyó un cuento infantil a Dean y a Sam. Dean quedó dormido con su osito de felpa en los brazos. Los dos se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida. Castiel llevó a Sam a su habitación y lo puso en la cuna.

Pasó el resto de la noche investigando por internet la forma de decorar las habitaciones de los niños. Al otro día, después de dejar a Dean, fue con Sam a comprar los materiales para decorar. Pasó parte de la mañana, arreglando las habitaciones mientras tenía a Sam en el corral a su lado.

Castiel nunca perdía el horario de los niños, los mantenía con exactitud mecánica de un robot, pero con la ternura de una madre primeriza, quien quiere lo mejor para sus hijos. Los niños se acostumbraron pronto a los horarios y no costaba para nada hacerlos comer o dormir. Sus cuerpos se los pedía, inconscientemente. Además, eran unos niños adorables muy obedientes, debía ser a causa de la maldición. Los niños no tenían memoria, es cierto que Sam balbuceaba, pero de forma muy limitada, sacando poco en claro las cosas.

A los chicos les encantó su cuarto remodelado, por lo menos Dean estaba fascinado viendo el papel tapiz de automóviles de juguetes. Sacar los poster de ositos y colocar el papel fue difícil, pero con su mojo, pudo saltar ciertos obstáculos. Cambió los poster por un cubre cama de ositos y un gran oso de peluche casi del porte del niño encima de la cama. Dean abrazó al oso.

—Gracias, Cas —le dijo con voz infantil y soltó el peluche para abrazarlo a él—. Te quiero.

—Yo también —dijo el ángel, correspondiendo el abrazo.

El cuarto de Sam, era parecido al de Dean, pero en el motivo de su papel tapiz puso perritos adorables. Dean lo miraba como si no entendiera la razón de los dibujos en la pared. Castiel pensó que debía preguntarle a Sam.

—¿Te gusta Sam?

—Ba, ba, buuu.

—También te compré un perro de peluche, puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras.

—Ba, bo.

—Ese no es un nombre, Sam, así le llaman a estas criaturas de mi padre —explicó Castiel— ¿Qué tal "Babo"?

—Ba, bo.

—En eso tienes razón, es lo mismo. Yo le digo Babo y tú Perro.

—Ba.

En eso quedaron. El peluche lo dejó en su coche junto al bebé. Sam abrazó al perro de peluche y lo chupeteó, dejándolo con un poco de baba. Sacó el coche de la habitación para llevarlo a la cocina seguido por Dean, quien llevaba su oso de peluche en el brazo, no el grande, sino el chico de siempre. Al parecer, ni regalándole el oso grande soltaría el juguete de Sam, aunque Sam no parecía molesto por el secuestro del oso beige de ojos azules.

Ese día cenaron entretenidos.

 **Fin capítulo 4**


	5. Una realidad hermosa

-5-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 5: Una realidad hermosa.**

Los niños eran felices. Dean disfrutaba mucho el jardín y pronto se convirtió en el más inteligente del grado. No hacía travesuras, eso le llamó la atención a Castiel, pues el Dean adulto siempre las hacía a su hermano e incluso a él. Pensó a qué se debía esto y le preguntó a la tía, ella le respondió:

—Los niños traviesos, generalmente, buscan llamar la atención de sus padres o de sus seres queridos. Si a un niño lo llenan de atenciones como usted lo hace, difícilmente será un travieso. Dean no es travieso, señor Castiel, es un chico muy inteligente, cariñoso y protector. También, es muy obediente. Es un niño feliz, usted ha hecho un gran trabajo.

A Castiel eso le impresionó, considerando que no tenía idea de las necesidades de dos cachorros humanos. Sin embargo, parecía que la mujer académica tenía razón en cuanto a Dean. No todo, pero sí, en lo importante.

Los chicos acoplados a su nueva vida por completo, comprendían que su familia eran ellos tres y la querían como si fuera lo más preciado del universo, o, en este caso, de sus pequeños mundos. Castiel no se veía tan perdido con esta revelación poderosa. El asunto de la bruja lo tenía muy preocupado, pero comprendía también la cuestión familiar y sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de él, que le dictaba seguir cuidando a los infantes sin importar nada más, ni maldiciones, ni brujas, ni monstruos, dioses, demonios o cualquier cosa que se apareciera. Él cuidaría de ellos como lo haría una familia, pero no como su familia angelical donde todos se traicionaban, sino como la familia Winchester. El alma y la convicción de la familia Winchester sería su espíritu de cuidado.

Castiel cuidó de esta manera por una semana, luego se volvieron semanas. La bruja, ninguna, ni luces. Recordó que los cazadores a veces demoraban meses en encontrar una pista de algún enemigo. Eso lo dejó pensando en buscar ayuda de otros cazadores, pero quién, no conocía a ninguno vivo. Era peligroso también, porque no conocía ese mundo, ni en quienes podía confiar en realidad.

Estaba solo, al menos entendía los balbuceos de Sam, pero eso pronto cambió.

—Cas —pronunció un día Sam.

Castiel pensó que era una alucinación auditiva.

—Cas —volvió a repetir el bebé.

—Hola Sam, ¿necesitas algo?

—Cas.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre, aunque en realidad me llamo Castiel.

—Cas.

—Me puedes decir Cas, Dean me dice así.

—Dean.

—Ese es el nombre de tu hermano, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Sam sonrió divertido y baboseó su puño. Castiel no le dio importancia, porque tenía esa costumbre, pero pasado los días, se dio cuenta que Sam no le respondía las preguntas que le hacía. El habla, terminó con lo poco del Sam normal que quedaba dentro del bebé y eso fue el preludio de los cambios.

Primero, Castiel debió pensar muy concienzudamente, si se quedaban en el búnker como casa o se iban a vivir fuera, como una familia humana cualquiera. El problema de eso, era que, no eran una familia cualquiera, ni siquiera normal y tampoco tan humana si lo contaban a él ¿Qué hacer entonces? Tarde o temprano, alguien los iba a ver y descubrirían su ubicación, pero también, ese lugar era el más seguro de la tierra para seres sobrenaturales. Decisión difícil y complicada, considerando el peligro de tener a dos infantes, que no podían defenderse solos. Debía tomar esa decisión de forma muy delicada.

Que los niños tuvieran un ángel guardián, o sea a él, ya era una ventaja, pero mientras estuvieran en la escuela, no podría vigilarlos y eso era peligroso. Eso lo tenía indeciso, sin saber qué hacer al respecto. No podía estar en todas partes, solo Dios podía hacer eso, no un ángel como él.

Indeciso como estaba, mejor se encargó de los niños como era su costumbre, porque aunque siguiera, preocupándose del hecho, su deber primero era el de cuidar a esos dos. Siempre fue así y no tenía por qué cambiar su forma de ser, ni siquiera por una maldición, afectando a sus protegidos. Por esta razón, puso más empeño en protegerlos, cuidarlos y darles todo lo que necesitaban como cachorros humanos. Todavía necesitaban muchos cuidados y crear la documentación falsa, para pasarlos como sus hijos reales en la escuela o lugares donde podrían pedirla.

Por otro lado, buscó la manera de investigar sobre los cazadores también, porque tendría que enseñarle eso a Dean y también sobre los Hombres de Letras y su legado, lo cual debería enseñarle a Sam. Echó mano a todo el material del búnker, buscando una forma de instrucción para un guerrero y para un erudito. Tuvo la maravillosa idea de llevarse a los chicos a un viaje por el mundo, para aprender estas cosas, pero esto debería ser cuando fueran más grandes, con un poco de instrucción de parte de él. Quizás, ir con los monjes budistas o algo así.

La edad para la instrucción de Dean era otro tema. No tenía ni idea cuando comenzar a entrenarlo en el mundo de los cazadores, o por lo menos, en las artes marciales. Tenía el conocimiento de un libro así, gracias al intercambio de Metatrón con su biblioteca personal. Era lo más parecido a la instrucción de los ángeles en el arte de ser guerrero.

Empezó a buscar por internet, escuelas de artes marciales para niños de cuatro años. No habían muchas, solo para niños de cinco años para arriba y quedaban lejos de ahí. Eso no era problema, podía teletransportarse con los niños, pero podrían descubrirlo por lo arriesgado que era. Debió buscar una forma de enseñarle a un niño de cuatro años. Otra vez internet sería su maestro en esto.

Encontró una página web donde le enseñaban a niños, claro que no tan pequeños, aun así, podría utilizar tal información. Entonces estudió el tema en cuestión, a ver si podría enseñarles algo. Llegó a la conclusión de que el karate no serviría: demasiadas patadas. Tendría que usar las manos al estilo ángel, por lo menos, ese era su estilo de pelea.

Descubrió, demasiado temprano, que no era fácil enseñar a un niño, en especial a Sam. El bebé era un saco de babas y Dean no entendía sus explicaciones técnicas, hasta que recordó, que Dean siempre lo cortaba cuando quería explicar algo, e incluso, nunca lo dejaba terminar la gran charla de turno. Entonces, era inútil explicar algo que no entenderían, así que decidió mostrarle con movimientos y empezó por los más suaves.

De alguna forma, logró su cometido y Dean aprendió a mover sus manos en las direcciones señaladas. Era increíble, pero el chico, tan niño, le hacía comprender el verdadero talento. Y es que Dean era un talento innato sin precedentes, por lo menos no se veía por internet otro igual, eso era muy extraño, puesto que en internet se veía de todo.

Fue como Dean comenzó su entrenamiento como cazador, el cual se vendría viendo durante todos los años por delante. Esperaba que no fueran muchos, porque si rompía la maldición, no necesitaría seguir entrenándolos. No es, que no quisiera hacerlo, al contrario, le fascinaba, pero no sabía si era adecuado para un niño humano aprender con un ángel. De todas formas, no tenía ninguna otra opción, si lo hacía mal, no podría saberlo, pero así como los chicos se arriesgaban en muchas cosas, él tendría que hacerlo por ellos.

Así pasó el tiempo. Los chicos creciendo y Castiel ocupado en atenderlos. De todas formas, seguía con la búsqueda para volverlos a la normalidad. Dean aprendía muy rápido, pronto pasaría a lecciones más avanzadas que involucrarían armas. Claro, que le haría unas de juguetes inofensivas y livianas por lo pronto.

—Mira Dean, esto es una espada —le decía al niño de casi cinco años.

Era una espada corta de ángel, hecha de esponja por el mismo, con ayuda de la tía del jardín de niños.

—Se mueve de esta forma.

Castiel hacía los movimientos de manera sorprendente, con su verdadera espada plateada de ángel. El chico lo miraba extrañado.

—Está bien, empezaremos con algo más simple —dijo Castiel un tanto avergonzado.

Los movimientos los hizo muy simples y el chico pudo hacerlos con su espada de esponja. Castiel estaba sorprendido con esos movimientos, porque si bien eran fáciles, los hizo con mucha fluidez, como un experto.

El ángel sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Muy bien —fue la simple respuesta del maestro.

—Ahora repetiremos los mismos movimientos los dos juntos. Tú me seguirás en lo que haga.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el niño entusiasmado— ¡Jugaremos al Monito Mayor!

—¿A qué?

—¡El Monito Mayor! Así se llama este juego. Yo hago lo que el otro hizo.

Castiel se quedó pensando.

—Tienes razón en este caso, seré el Monito Mayor.

—¡Sííííí! —chilló el chico emocionado.

Estuvieron entrenando durante una hora bajo el entusiasmo del niño, el cual era muy talentoso y era como una esponja para absorber movimientos. Tomó una nota mental para felicitar a la tía del jardín para enseñar el juego del monito.

Durante el tiempo de entrenamiento, el pequeño Dean avanzó notablemente. Era muy increíble la forma como avanzaba e incluso, llegó a pensar, que quizás el bebé Sam sería igual, pero el otro solo babeaba con talento, pero de lo demás, nada.

Aun así, el ángel no se dio por vencido y enseñaba a los dos sobre lucha con infinita paciencia angelical. El bebé no entendía mucho, pero Dean era otro cuento.

Así pasaron los años, Castiel enfrascado en la enseñanza de los chicos. En cuanto a la bruja, ni luces, era como si todas, se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en no salir a la superficie.

Por otra parte, los avistamientos de demonios estaban tranquilos. Lo que estuviera planeando Crowley, no le interesaba, pero debía tenerle un ojo puesto en caso de que atacara a los niños. Ahora era su guardián, su apoderado e incluso su padre, puesto que iba a las reuniones de padres en el jardín y todo el mundo lo creía así.

Los cachorros de humanos crecían muy rápido, o así lo veían los ojos de un ángel inmortal. Pronto Dean tuvo siete años y Sam tres. Era el turno de Sam para el jardín de niños, lo cual fue toda una nueva experiencia, pese a vivir la situación anterior con Dean. Esta vez llevó la cámara de video y filmó el primer día de clases de Sam a diferencia de Dean, del cual no tenía ningún registro de eso.

Ahora se sentía un verdadero papá, tratando de capturar la imagen de su hijo de la mejor forma posible. Pronto tuvo los videos que quiso y se ocupó en disfrutar de la ceremonia. Después, no tuvo problemas con la integración de Sam, puesto que él, ya estaba habituado a ese jardín.

Dean estaba muy feliz también por su hermanito. Tenía siete años y como buen hermano mayor, estaba muy orgullo de él. Tomaba fotos con su celular, porque los videos ya estaban seguros en manos de Castiel.

Esta etapa con Sam fue más disfrutada, pues Castiel ya sabía en qué consistía y podía seguir al pie de la letra el protocolo, o mejor dicho, la tradición humana. Él, pese a no conocer suficiente, ha logrado insertarse en el mundo humano de forma paulatina. De una forma tan linda y disfrutando tanto de esa vida, que por momentos piensa que todo es una fantasía. Quizás, algún monstruo lo había atrapado y lo tenía encerrado en alguna ilusión hermosa. Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía factible, ya hizo las pruebas al respecto para estar seguro, de que la realidad que estaba viviendo, era en verdad la realidad y salieron positivas.

No sabía si darle las gracias al dios vengativo por el encantamiento, porque maldición no parecía para nada. Pero por más felicidad que los embargaba, estaba el hecho de que los chicos debían volver a su estado normal y él había resultado todo un incompetente para encontrar a una bruja que retirara el hechizo.

Pedir ayuda estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, porque sería comprobar la debilidad de los chicos y eso era peligrosísimo para la vulnerabilidad. Estaba solo y lo sentía. Hacer una vida humana no era fácil. En especial, Navidad, donde nunca lograba regalar el presente adecuado. Los chicos le ponían mala cara cuando recibían la ropa o los libros, pero parecía gustarles las decoraciones, el árbol, ya que ayudaban en el arreglo del búnker, para esas celebraciones y en el horneado de las galletas, donde la mayoría se quemaban.

A los chicos en la escuela les iba de lo mejor. Castiel pasaba gran parte de su tiempo buscando a la bruja, preparando la comida de los chicos, lavando la ropa, limpiando el búnker, ayudando en las tareas escolares, entrenándolos en las artes guerreras y demás quehaceres hogareños.

Así se les fue la vida durante ese tiempo. Así siguió por otro tiempo más, hasta que un día Castiel logró vislumbrar una manifestación de bruja y partió hacia allá solo, puesto que los chicos estaban en la escuela.

 **Fin capítulo 5**

Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews y por leer esta historia.


	6. El tiempo entra en sospecha

-6-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 6: El tiempo entra en sospecha.**

Gracias a que pudo identificar una anomalía, que solo un ángel como él, estando en la Tierra, podría rastrear, encontró a la bruja en Nueva Orleans.

—Hola, soy Castiel.

—Sé quién eres —dijo la bruja.

—Necesito tu ayuda con una maldición.

—¿Qué tipo de maldición?

Castiel dudó si contarle o no sobre eso, porque después podía tomarlo contra los chicos, ahora que estaban indefensos. Sin embargo, no tenía opción al respecto, la única forma de curarlos era con la ayuda de una bruja y si no podía curarlos, le borraría la memoria a ella para que así, el problema de los chicos no se hiciera conocido.

Sin tener más remedio, contó todo el problema a la bruja. Así como, las edades y características de los chicos.

—Necesito volverlos a la normalidad —concluyó el ángel.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó la bruja.

—Es lo que son y el mundo los necesita. Ellos son los protectores de este mundo.

—¿No estarás exagerando? Lo sucedido ha sido gracias a ellos.

—Sin la voluntad de los Winchester este mundo ya habría terminado.

La bruja se quedó pensando unos instantes.

—Te ayudaré, con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me des una de tus plumas de ángel.

—¿Para qué la quieres?

—Es para un hechizo de sanación.

—No necesitas pedirme eso a mí, puedes encontrar una pluma de ángel en cualquier parte.

—Sí, pero no una pluma tuya. Creo que tiene más poder.

—¿Lo crees?

La bruja asintió con la cabeza.

—Te la daré si me ayudas —dijo Castiel.

—Bien, pero es una magia muy poderosa y complicada —previno la bruja.

—¿Es muy peligroso?

—Podría dañarlos.

Comenzó a explicar el poder de ese hechizo y que una o dos brujas en el mundo podrían hacerlo. Ella mantenía su guarida oculta, pero le ocurrió un accidente mágico. Nada grave y que solo un ser sobrenatural como él pudo llegar hasta ella, así que estaba a salvo de ser descubierta por otra bruja o persona. Sin embargo, el tiempo era crucial en su caso y no conocía otra forma. La bruja decía la verdad, lo comprobó con sus poderes.

—No puedo dejar que los lastimen, son muy pequeños todavía.

—En ese caso, deberás esperar un tiempo. Entre más fuertes estén, más resultados de éxito se podrán lograr.

—Entiendo. Ahora borraré de tu memoria esta conversación.

—No me parece justo —refutó la bruja.

—Es que no confío en ti.

—Pues haces bien. Ven cuando te sientas preparado.

La bruja le sonrió y Castiel tocó su frente para luego desaparecer.

Así pasó esa oportunidad, pero una oportunidad no segura, era lo mismo que presentar a los chicos ante los demonios. Eran unos niños, que a lo mejor no resistirían. Sam recién iba al jardín de niños, tenía tres años y era muy despierto, es decir, inteligente para su edad, pero en cosas de armas era nulo. En cambio Dean, tenía siete años y era todo un guerrero, bueno, lo que se puede decir de un niño que puede manejar un arma sin filo.

Las cosas no estaban muy a su favor. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más peligroso se ponía el vivir una vida normal de humano. Sin embargo, no quedaba de otra por el momento, y Castiel volvió a la rutina de su casa, de su familia, de "sus hijos".

El tiempo marchó rápido y los chicos se fueron afianzando a sus vidas. Castiel imponía el régimen de entrenamiento, aunque dejaba a Sam con sus aires de erudito, pues sabía de su tendencia por Los Hombres de Letras. Por eso cuando Sam entró a primaria, Castiel lo alentaba a leer cosas en otros idiomas. No era ningún problema en encontrar esos textos en el búnker, prácticamente, existía un montón de ellos por ahí y Sam estaba en el paraíso de la lectura. Por otro lado, Dean practicaba con Castiel todos los días, e iba a clases de artes marciales a un club de karate y era un adelantado.

En realidad, los chicos eran unos adelantados, en todo sentido, en sus disciplinas. Vale decir, en aquello que destacaban: en cuanto a las letras, por parte de Sam y en cuanto a los deportes, por parte de Dean. Ambos unos genios que Castiel esperaba no se volviera algo malo, pues leyó al respecto en internet sobre lo que la incomprensión le hacía a estos tipos de niños y estaba preocupado al respecto.

La soledad siempre acompañó a los hermanos Winchester y no quería que eso sucediera de nuevo con estos dos, aunque parecía no importar, porque cuando le preguntaba a los niños si se sentían solos, ellos respondían que no.

—Te tenemos a ti —decía Dean.

Eso era extraño, si bien él era una figura paterna, siempre la tuvieron: a su padre John y a Bobby. Tener una figura paterna no aseguraba a estos chicos no sentirse solos. Con estas dudas fue a preguntarle a la sicóloga de la escuela. La única persona que quizás podía darle alguna luz al respecto. Lamentablemente, no podría explicarle todo el problema, pero sí, sobre la crianza de los pequeños.

—Los niños están desarrollándose como corresponde. No hay ningún indicio de soledad o lo que dice usted. Es cierto que crecen sin una figura materna, pero usted hace un gran trabajo y compensa muy bien el vacío. No es el primer padre soltero del mundo.

Eso era cierto, había cientos, miles de millones, padres solteros en el mundo, pero ninguno de ellos era un ángel inmortal.

—Eso es correcto, pero el problema que tengo es que no sé cómo van con su… ¿nivel social?

No sabía cómo explicarlo.

—En eso también están bien, insisto, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ha hecho usted un trabajo estupendo señor Smith.

Castiel no supo si enorgullecerse por eso o preocuparse. Debía confiar en las palabras de una experta, por algo estaba ahí, ¿no?, para orientar. Volvió a su casa con los niños, un poco más confiado de que lo que estaba haciendo, era lo correcto.

Durante estos años, solo se dedicó a los chicos y si alguien le preguntaba a qué se dedicaba, debía decir que trabajaba desde la casa. Cosa que era cierta, pero ocupaba las tarjetas de crédito de los chicos hasta que un día vio que esas tarjetas, ya no daban abasto y debería falsificar algunas, pero eso no era su fuerte. Desconocía la forma de hacer dinero, salvo trabajando fuera de casa en alguna tienda o limpiando algo. Si hacía eso, dejaría a los chicos solos durante mucho rato. Eso era bastante peligroso.

Buscó algún contacto que pudiera ayudarlo. Sabía de algunos cazadores en el mundo que apreciaban a los Winchester, pero dudaba de en cuales confiar, porque al revisar la libreta de contactos, no se le hacía ninguno conocido, salvo dos o tres, pero un nombre destacó: Garth.

Recordaba ese nombre, porque era en el bote de Garth donde Kevin pasó un tiempo escondido de Crowley y solo escuchó ese nombre de los muchachos algunas veces. Sin embargo, también era el único que llamaba de vez en cuando, para preguntar por los chicos y al principio Castiel le respondía, aunque nunca le dijo el principal problema del cuento. Después, no respondió más, porque sabía de su condición de hombre lobo, de una de esas veces que escuchó hablar a los chicos. Pero ahora no tenía opción y probó con llamar.

—Aló, ¿Garth?

La voz al fondo le respondió afirmativo.

—Soy Castiel, el amigo de los Winchester. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre ellos.

—¿Les pasó algo? Hace tiempo no me responden ¡Años!

—Mis disculpas por eso, pero tienes razón en pensar que algo les pasó. Nada grave, aunque un tanto complicado, por eso te llamo.

—Ok, ¿dónde nos juntamos?

Castiel quedó en silencio. Primero debía comprobar si era seguro juntarse con ese tipo, así que le preguntó:

—¿Estás solo ahora?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Dónde estás?

Garth comenzó a dar las indicaciones por teléfono y enseguida apareció al frente del hombrecillo.

—¡Dios! —chilló asustado Garth.

Era la primera vez que veía al ángel. Sabía de su existencia a causa de los Winchester, y las veces que habló con él por celular, pero no tenía el gusto. Castiel no le contó nada de los chicos por el momento, pese a la insistencia de Garth. El ángel fue bastante claro en decirle que estaba comprobando que el tipo era seguro y no los lastimaría. El hombrecillo tuvo que contarle la historia de su vida y pasearlo por la villa para que se convenciera. Estaba completamente, fuera del mundo de los cazadores, por lo peligroso que era para él acercarse por su condición. Solo confiaba en Sam y en Dean, quienes eran los únicos que lo sabían. Ahora confiaba en el ángel y eso tranquilizó a Castiel. Si los llegaba a lastimar sabría cómo atacarlo.

—¿Podré verlos entonces? —preguntó Garth ya medio angustiado.

Castiel asintió.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en una cafetería cerca de la carretera. Castiel fue por los niños y los llevó a ver a tío Garth.

—Sam, Dean, les presento a Garth —dijo Castiel frente a un anonadado hombrecito.

—¿Es una broma?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Hola tío Garth —dijo Dean.

—Hola —dijo el pequeño Sam, metiendo su puño en la boca, porque todavía no se le quitaba la maña.

Garth se acercó mucho a Castiel, pero este como no le importaba el espacio personal y al otro tampoco, nadie se retiró y quedaron muy juntos.

—¿De verdad son ellos? —susurró.

Castiel movió la cabeza, afirmativamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó otra vez Garth— ¡Son adorables!

Y partió a abrazarlos a ambos con efusividad. El hombrecito estaba fascinado con los pequeños y los pequeños a su vez, fascinados con su nuevo tío.

Castiel recién le contó su problema a Garth, principalmente, que el dinero se le estaba acabando y no sabía qué hacer, puesto que trabajar, dejando a los chicos sin cuidado era muy arriesgado. El cazador comprendió el asunto y se ofreció a ayudar.

Para el ex cazador fue muy fácil conseguirle tarjetas falsas, que las autoridades no pudieran rastrear. También le facilitó papeles falsos creíbles de la identidades de los tres, como por ejemplo, certificados de nacimiento, acta de matrimonio, seguro social, licencia de conducir, entre otros. Además, de darle sus números telefónicos para contactarlo por si necesitaban otras cosas. Garth también se mantendría en contacto con ellos, después de todo era el tío Garth y ahora formaba parte de la familia de los niños.

—Tío Gath, ¿volverás a visitarnos otro día? —preguntó Dean.

—Claro que vendré y traeré a mi esposa para que la conozcan, su tía.

—Sííííííí, tenemos tía.

—Tía, tía, tía —dijo Sam.

—Sí, Sam, tía —le respondió Garth.

No pudo evitarlo, volvió a abrazarlos emocionado con sus nuevos sobrinitos tan adorables. Sam rio con dulzura, Dean un poco asustado.

Castiel hizo un espléndido trabajo todos esos años, pues los niños crecían fuertes e inocentes y lo seguiría haciendo en unos años más, gracias a las tarjetas de créditos facilitadas por tío Garth. El plan seguía como estaba, puesto que los chicos debían crecer para el hechizo. Garth sugirió buscar otro método, pero Castiel insistió en lo peligroso que era y además, no había otra solución, al estar la magia involucrada. Es decir, debía ser esa bruja. Una o dos brujas en el mundo, eran capaces de hacer ese hechizo y la otra debía ser Rowena, y él no quería meterse con ella por nada del mundo. Tampoco Garth. Como era un buen plan, siguieron con él.

Castiel procuraba celebrar los cumpleaños de ambos en las fechas correspondientes. El problema eran los invitados a la fiesta, debía hacerlo en algún restaurante, porque en su casa, en el búnker, definitivamente, no podía ir nadie.

Por esta razón, ocupaban las partys en un lugar de comida rápida, con todos los compañeritos de Dean o los compañeritos de Sam, dependiendo de quién estuviera de cumpleaños. Lo pasaban muy bien y lo disfrutaban mucho, ya que iban muchos niños y había un montón de regalos. Dean fascinado abría todos ellos y se los pasaba a su pequeño hermano como si se los regalara.

Castiel observó con ternura a esos dos niños que pese a estar hechizados, eran normales en todos los sentidos posibles para un futuro cazador de seres sobrenaturales. Niños que estaban destinados a salvar el mundo del mal.

Los chicos continuaron creciendo con los años y seguían siendo felices o por lo menos eso decía la sicóloga de la escuela primaria. Sam y Dean eran unos brillantes, lindos y listos niños normales.

¿Normales? Eso nunca lo escuchó como adjetivo de los Winchester. Ellos eran muchas cosas, menos normales, en lo que se considera tener una vida como todos los demás, sin hechos extraordinarios, ni sobrenaturales en su mundo. Vivían en un búnker con secretos sobrenaturales custodiados por un ángel. Sam debía estar descontento con su vida y extraña familia, al igual que antaño; Dean, aburrido del entrenamiento poco práctico que se le daba. Sin embargo, pese a todo, los chicos eran normales, ¿qué pensarían los anteriores Sam y Dean al respecto?

Pero era algo imposible. Eso se demostró en los siguientes años. Dean era todo un adolescente hormonado que seguía a las chicas como abejas a la miel, pero, no lograba tener ninguna novia fija. Otra cosa, es que los chicos comenzaron a rondarlo y eso nunca sucedió con el Dean grande, que él conoció. Además, que se comportaba de forma extraña a su lado. Extraña solo porque, antes no las hacía y ahora sí.

Esas cosas extrañas lo traían nervioso, ¿acaso Dean padecía de alguna enfermedad? Quizás debía llevarlo al médico para tratar eso, porque parecía una enfermedad mental, del comportamiento y no física. Estas últimas las mantenía a raya con sus poderes curativos.

Dean lo acariciaba de manera nada fraterna. Si bien, era considerado como su padre, los chicos no lo tenían tan claro.

—Cas, iré a una fiesta mañana, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Castiel ladeaba la cabeza, extrañado.

—¿No se supone que debes pedirme permiso para eso?

—No tengo que pedirlo si vienes conmigo —dice Dean.

—Pero, ¿estás seguro que puedo ir yo?

—¡Claro!

Castiel arrugó el ceño muy confundido con lo que le decía Dean, pero decidió acompañarlo a la fiesta. No muy convencido, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que se hacía en una de esas. Partiendo por la ropa. Él iba a ir con lo mismo de siempre, pero Dean insistió en que se la cambiara por algo más juvenil. Al parecer, Dean ignoraba los siglos que tenía encima como para usar la palabra "juvenil". Sin embargo, no le había dicho nada de su naturaleza de ser un ángel, porque trató de comportarse como humano en todo este tiempo, pero algo sospechaban, ya que Castiel no parecía envejecer como debía y quizás alguno que otro recuerdo de la niñez, cuando se descubrió e utilizó sus poderes para poder ayudarlos. Él era muy cuidadoso al utilizar sus poderes para que no lo vieran.

Al menos todavía parecía un padre de adolescente, pero en unos añitos más, tendría que cambiar, de padre a hermano, ya que se haría muy evidente el no cambio y debería decirles la verdad a ambos.

 **Fin capítulo 6**

Hola, gracias por leer y comentar este fic. Ya queda poco para terminarlo ^^


	7. Problemas adolescentes

-7-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 7: Problemas adolescentes.**

Preocupado, fue a cambiarse la ropa por algo "juvenil". Tomó una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, botines negros y se puso una chaqueta del mismo color. Se arregló el cabello con las manos y salió al veredicto de "su hijo".

Cuando lo vio, Dean aguantó una exclamación, pues pareció que el aire colapsó en sus pulmones.

—Te ves… te ves… fabuloso…

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, extrañado del tartamudeo de Dean. A eso se refería sobre el comportamiento raro.

—¿Estás bien, Dean?

—Claro que estoy bien ¡Vamos a la fiesta juntos! Es razón para celebrar.

Castiel arrugó su ceño preocupado, últimamente, era lo único que hacía con ese adolescente, que no lo entendía para nada.

Partieron a la fiesta y lo recibieron un grupo de chicos, los cuales Castiel ubicaba como los amigos de Dean.

—Hola —dijo Dean como si nada.

Los chicos quedaron petrificados, pero uno reaccionó.

—Hola, Sr. Smith. Nos disculpa un momento. Debo hablar con Dean.

Un chico tomó del brazo a Dean y lo llevó aparte.

—¿Qué, estás loco? No puedes traer a tu papá.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Qué!

—Un momento —dijo otro chico que se les había unido— ¿Acaso estás preguntando por qué no lo puedes traer?

—Creo que eso fue lo que pregunté.

Suficiente, Castiel escuchó toda la conversación pese al alejamiento. Sabía que algo no estaba bien en todo esto, así que intervino en el asunto.

—Chicos, debo irme. Solo vine a dejarlo. —Castiel dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la calle.

Unos pasos más allá, Dean lo alcanzó.

—Oye, no te vayas. Los convenceré para que te dejen entrar.

—No es necesario Dean. Ellos tienen razón. Los padres no pertenecen a las fiestas de sus hijos.

—Pero si tú siempre has estado en mis fiestas.

—Eso eran cumpleaños. Ahora eres un joven que sale solo, no me necesitas para esto.

—Claro que te necesito —dijo con una significancia especial, apretó su brazo.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué te sucede? —Castiel arrugó su lindo ceño.

No entendía lo que le pasaba al humano. Siempre fue raro, pero ahora ganaba un concurso de esos de la televisión. Entonces, sintió un calor sofocante en sus labios, para cuando se dio cuenta, fue un beso de Dean.

El chico se separó de él con una mirada anhelante. Castiel estaba petrificado con la experiencia.

—Sé que no eres mi padre —anunció el chico como si nada.

Castiel sintió que se abría el piso y aparecía el camino al infierno. Era curioso, porque conocía perfectamente esa sensación por experiencia. No supo qué decir, abrió la boca, luego la cerró, lo miró con extrañeza y luego la abrió de nuevo para cerrarla otra vez.

—Co…cómo…

—¿Cómo lo sé?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no estaba seguro, pero tú me lo has confirmado.

Perfecto, ahora estaba en un verdadero problema.

—Nooo…

—Descuida, no le diré a Sam.

Al menos, algo es algo.

—Te quiero solo para mí —dijo el chico con malicia.

Castiel volvió a arrugar su frente.

—¿Qué hay con Sam? También tengo que cuidarlo.

Esto lo estaba confundiendo. Dean jamás de los jamases, pondría a Sam en segundo lugar, eso no tenía sentido. Tampoco lo dejaría sin cuidado.

—Puedes cuidarlo, pero solo yo seré tu novio.

Castiel abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Novio? Pero si a ti te gustan las mujeres.

Dean sonrió.

—No, nunca me gustaron —declaró el chico.

—¿Cómo?

Ya esto parecía la Dimensión Desconocida, ese programa que veía en la televisión, en esas repeticiones antiguas de series de culto ¿A Dean no le gustaban las mujeres? Eso era imposible, si él veía una falda y corría hacia ella.

—No juegues Dean, a ti te gustan las mujeres, no los hombres. Ves una mujer y te vas corriendo a acostarte con ella —dijo ya medio enojado.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero si yo nunca he tenido sexo! Soy… soy… virgen —terminó con un susurro avergonzado.

Otra vez Castiel abrió los ojos grandes y quiso pegarse de cabezazos contra la pared. Era verdad, este niño, que tenía al frente, no era el Dean de antes de la maldición.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —dijo mirando al cielo.

Y ahora qué hacía con ese adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, queriendo acostarse con él.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas con alguien de tu edad? Debe haber muchos que lo desean, eso sí, usa condón. He leído que hay enfermeda…

—No quiero acostarme con nadie más, solo contigo.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza. Eso debía ser algún tipo de capricho, como esa vez que quiso el peluche de la tienda de bebés para Sam y después terminó secuestrando al osito. Lo volvió su juguete favorito, que todavía tenía encima de su cama.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque… te amo… —dijo avergonzado.

Un momento, ¿qué dijo?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te amo, estoy enamorado de ti.

Espera, ¿cómo pasó eso sin verlo? Trató de recordar algo, alguna cosa que le diera la explicación, pero nada. Ninguna pista, no parecía ser real ese momento.

—Quizás estés un poco confundido, Dean. No soy tu padre, pero soy lo más parecido que has tenido durante estos años.

—No es lo mismo. Tú eres especial. Puedo verte y tú no eres humano.

¿Qué lo podía ver? ¿Desde cuándo? Decidió que esa conversación que tenía pospuesta, llegó al punto de inicio.

—Si lo sabes, no tengo que esconderme.

Miró a su alrededor y puso su mano en el hombro de Dean. De inmediato aparecieron en el búnker. Dean se sorprendió.

—¡Qué! ¡Wow! —chilló feliz.

Eso le recordó a Dean cuando era niño y lo teletransportó por primera vez. Nunca sintió miedo, sino todo lo contrario.

—Dean, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Iba a esperar un poco más de tiempo, cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente para defenderte solo. También esperar a Sam, puesto que es muy niño todavía, pero dado a tu forma de pensar, no me queda otra opción.

—Cas, me asustas.

—Siento que te asuste Dean, pero es la verdad. Es cierto, no soy humano. Soy un ángel.

—¿Un ángel? ¡Wow! ¡Eso es fabuloso!

Ni siquiera lo dudó. Castiel arrugó el ceño, así no era Dean.

—Espera, ¿me crees?

—Claro que te creo. Muéstrame tus alas —dijo entusiasmado.

—¿En serio crees que soy un ángel?

Es que Castiel no lo podía creer, que Dean le creyera así tan fácil, cuando la primera vez que se vieron le costó mucho, varios días y múltiples muestras de poder para lograr eso. A lo mejor tenía algún recuerdo cuando eran bebés.

—Claro que sí —dijo con seguridad.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? Si tú lo dices.

Castiel abrió los ojos. Era la confianza lo que lo hacía creer. El antiguo Dean no le creyó, porque no lo conocía, pero este pequeño Dean, fue criado por él y lo conocía demasiado.

—Te lo mostraré.

Castiel se hizo para atrás cerca de la pared y proyecto su magnificente aura, alas, voz, que dejó atónito al chico. Este lo demostró con un aullido de asombro.

—¡Wow y re wow, eso fue lo más fabuloso que he visto en mi vida!

Castiel iba a decir que había visto más cosas, pero fue callado con un beso del chico, el cual se le lanzó, literalmente a los brazos para comerle la boca. El ángel lo apartó con suavidad de él.

—Dean, eso no es todo. Ya me viste antes así. Ven, siéntate y hablaremos.

—Lo recuerdo.

Dean sonrió ladino. Así que lo supo todo el tiempo, pero de todas formas Castiel debía conversar con él. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del mapa central. Ahí el ángel le contó todo sobre la maldición, la bruja y cómo fue que terminó criándolos. También les dijo quiénes eran y que debían volver a su forma original, pero como eran demasiado pequeños todavía, no había querido hacer nada aún.

Dean lo miró casi estupefacto con todo lo que le decía Castiel. Él, quien creyó toda la vida que sufría un caso grave de incesto, por estar enamorado de su padre, aunque siempre supo que no era su padre, de todas formas era el hombre o "el ser" que lo crio, ahora se daba cuenta que la cosa era complicadísima, alucinante.

Sin embargo, pese a todo el enredo, Dean comprendió algo positivo, muy beneficioso para sus intereses.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que yo soy tu amigo humano y no soy un "niño", ¿verdad?

—Sí, Dean, no eres un niño, eres un adulto. Tienes treinta y…

—¡Fabuloso! Soy un hombre maduro que puede tener sexo contigo.

Castiel quedó inmóvil, con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué responder a eso.

—¿No es cierto? —insiste el chico.

—Esteee, ¿Sí? —respondió confundido el ángel.

—¡Fabuloso! Debemos quitar esta maldición lo más pronto posible. Yo te ayudaré a buscar la cura.

Ahora estaban avanzando, por fin podía pedir ayuda humana. Es cierto que Garth, también ayudaba y que estaba al pendiente de la bruja que los ayudaría, pero, ¿no sería todavía muy niños para resistir dicho encantamiento?

Le explicó la cura que tenía con esa bruja, a la cual vio hace años atrás.

—Podemos intentar con ella —dijo Dean.

—No lo creo, están muy pequeños todavía.

—Cas, somos adolescentes. Tengo quince y tú todavía me ves de cuatro años —explicó Dean—. Ya podemos con algunas cosas.

—No lo sé —dijo dubitativo Castiel.

Dean rodó los ojos. Luego, suspiró con fastidio.

—Preguntémosle a la bruja a ver qué dice —propuso Dean al final.

—No es mala idea. Tendremos que llevar a Sam para ver si soportará esa carga o es muy joven para enfrentarla.

Quedaron en probar si resultaba la idea que tenían. Fueron hasta la cabaña en el bosque y le pidieron a la bruja lo mismo, que hizo Castiel años antes. Castiel puso su mano en la frente de la mujer, quien inmediatamente de verlo, recordó.

—Has decidido ya hacer el ritual, pero los niños no están maduros —informó la bruja.

—¿Quieres decir que todavía hay riesgos? —preguntó Castiel.

—Los hay, para esto deben ser maduros o no resistirán el hechizo.

—Nosotros somos fuertes —dijo Dean—. Estoy seguro de que resistiremos ese hechizo.

Tanto Castiel como la bruja lo quedaron mirando.

—Es cierto —dijo Sam.

Sam no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero secundar a Dean era su religión.

—¿Ven? —aseguró Dean.

Un poco de discusión entre la bruja y el ángel.

—Puede que tengan razón los chicos —concluyó la bruja.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro. No quiero perderlos, solo porque no supe esperar el momento adecuado.

—Esa es tu decisión ángel —dijo la bruja.

Castiel quedó angustiado. Debía pensarlo bien, porque cualquier cosa que saliera mal, los niños lo pagarían y eso no quería.

—¿Para cuándo puede ser entonces?

—Cuando el menor esté como este otro —señala la bruja a Dean.

—¿Cuándo tenga quince años?

—Esa edad está bien.

—Entonces, yo puedo hacerlo —dice Dean.

—Tú puedes, pero tu hermano no y para este hechizo necesito de los dos en perfecto estado, sino no resultará.

Castiel lo volvió a pensar. No podía arriesgarse a eso y solo cuatro años más, no era mucho tiempo.

—Prefiero esperar cuatro años para deshacer el hechizo con seguridad.

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo! —chilló Dean.

—¿Quieres arriesgar a Sam? —le pregunta Castiel a Dean.

El chico no supo qué decir, porque sus sentimientos se confundieron.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—Pero nada, no podemos arriesgarlo, mejor esperar.

—¡Pero es mucho tiempo! —alega Dean.

—En realidad sí —dice la bruja—. Cuando recobren la normalidad este tiempo estará perdido.

—¿Cómo a qué te refieres? —preguntó Castiel.

—Que ellos no recordarán nada de esto. Volverán a la normalidad, pero sus recuerdos de su tiempo de niños lo olvidarán, así como ellos olvidaron sus recuerdos de antes.

—¡Qué! ¡Olvidaré a Cas! —chilló Dean.

—A este Castiel, quien los crio sí, pero al Castiel amigo de ustedes lo recordarán.

—No quiero olvidarlo —alegó Dean.

—Yo tampoco —dice Sam.

—Es inevitable, porque es parte del hechizo.

—No me gusta. No quiero. Dejemos las cosas como están —decidió Dean.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Castiel sin creer lo que decía el chico.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Nadie nos molesta. Si es como dices, antes estábamos siempre en problemas y ahora somos felices, ¿por qué cambiarlo por una vida que no nos gustaba? —razona Dean.

—Bueno, eso es cierto.

—¿Entonces? Volver a lo de antes estaremos perdidos —asegura Dean.

—Es cierto —secunda Sam.

—¿Por qué dicen eso? —preguntó Castiel.

—Porque serán quince años. El mundo ha cambiado en todo este tiempo y nos sentiremos fuera de época. Cuando volvamos a nuestros yo antiguos, su mundo no existirá —explicó Dean.

—El chico tiene razón —dice la bruja.

—La verdad, no lo había pensado ¿Ustedes creen que esos Sam y Dean se sentirán mal? —preguntó Castiel.

—Las posibilidades son altas —respondió la bruja—, que al no ver su mundo como lo dejaran, se sentirán desarraigados.

—Eso no es bueno.

Se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Cas…

—Está bien. Esperaremos y veremos —concluyó Castiel.

—¡Bien! —gritó Dean.

Castiel nunca entendió por qué Dean estaba tan feliz con eso. Sam solo los vio y sonrió.

Borró, otra vez, la memoria de la bruja. Volvieron a su casa y la vida continuó como siempre, solo que con el conocimiento de lo que fueron antes, las cosas cambiaron imperceptiblemente. Por ejemplo, Dean tomó en serio su entrenamiento, aunque antes lo tomaba en serio, pero esta vez fue a nivel profesional. Sam por su lado, comprendió las cosas tan interesantes y extrañas del búnker, comenzó a leer como loco todo lo que encontraba.

Así Castiel se encontró en medio de un entrenamiento intensivo, para cazadores y Hombres de Letras especializados. Él no sabía mucho de esas cosas de cazadores, pero tenía el entrenamiento básico —ese fallido—, el cual, era mejor a no tener nada.

 **Fin capítulo 7**


	8. Determinación Winchester

-8-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 8: Determinación Winchester.**

Sam y Dean siguieron tan habilidosos como siempre. Aprendían con una velocidad increíble todo lo referente a los cazadores y Hombres de Letras. Entre más estudiaban, más se fascinaban con el hallazgo. Castiel se vio sobrepasado, cuando comenzaron el aprendizaje de los hechizos, Dean no desperdiciaba nada. Por un tiempo, estuvo tranquilo sin sacar las cosas a flote o mejor dicho "ponerse raro", pero cuando aprendió a inmovilizarlo con esposas enoquianas, la cosa se puso peliaguda.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundido Castiel.

Estaban en la sala del búnker, parados a un lado de la mesa del mapa y las manos del chico se movían sobre él.

—Pues, aprendiendo el arte de los encantamientos de anulación. Tengo que probarlo con un ser sobrenatural y como el único que tengo a mano eres tú, por eso… —respondió Dean con simpleza.

—Ah, entiendo… pero, ¿por qué me quitas la ropa?

—Quiero ver si tienes lo mismo que yo.

—Claro que tengo lo mismo que tú ¿Por qué no lo tendría? Mi recipiente es de un humano.

—Ah, por eso.

—Por eso qué.

—Por eso eres igual, pero tú tienes alas, ¿por qué no se ven?

—Hay personas especiales que pueden verlas.

—Yo soy especial.

—No en ese sentido.

—Quiero verlas.

—Te las mostraré.

—No, quiero verlas por mí mismo.

—No creo que puedas Dean.

—Claro que puedo.

Castiel lo quedó mirando confuso. No era cosa de querer o no verlas, simplemente no podía y punto.

—No se me ocurre otra forma de que las veas Dean.

—A mí se me ocurren varias.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Castiel ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

Dean sintió derretirse con esa acción del otro y sus mejillas se encendieron.

—¡No hagas eso! —chilló el chico.

—¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo nada Dean.

Dean pegó un chillido, luego un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

—Cas, escúchame lo que te voy a decir… Estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

—¿Eh?

Tuvo que esperar bastantes minutos para digerir la confesión de Dean.

—¿Cas?

—¿Eh?

—¡Cas!

—Sí.

—¿Comprendes lo que te dije?

—Este, nooo…

—Ya sé que crees que no soy gay, pero sí, lo soy, porque estoy loquito por ti.

—Mmmmh, técnicamente no soy un hombre, soy un ángel sin sexo por eso…

—Corta el rollo.

Dean tomó su rostro y le dio un beso arrebatador con lengua. Castiel no supo cómo lo alcanzó tan rápido. Un ser celestial, siendo reducido a la nada por un niño, adolescente, pero niño al fin. Debían ser efecto de las esposas enoquianas. Fue cuando reaccionó. Lo apartó de él con delicadeza para mirarlo a la cara.

—Dean, eres muy joven todavía. Tendrás más experiencias y te volverás un amante eficaz con las mujeres.

—No me gustan las mujeres, me gustas tú y me volveré un experto amante, pero contigo. —Dean sonrió con desfachatez.

Castiel lo quedó mirando con preocupación. Es que todavía no asimilaba lo que decía ese niño, quizás cometió un error cuando lo estaba criando. La mente del ángel se estaba rebanando, buscando ese error en sus recuerdos, mientras el chico lo miraba con impaciencia.

—¡Cas!

—Está bien Dean, debió ser mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa Cas, ¿por qué ese afán de buscar una explicación? Solo debes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos.

—A ver, Dean, ¿cómo te lo digo para que lo comprendas? Yo no soy humano. No siento como ustedes los humanos.

—Te equivocas, Cas. Tú eres como un humano, solo que estás muy pendiente de ser el ángel Castiel, que no te das cuenta de eso.

—Dean, eres un niño, no puedo.

—¡Dios, Cas! ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

—No puedo evitarlo, lo siento, me acostumbré tanto a ser tu guardián, que verme en otro rol me cuesta mucho.

—¿No harás un intento aunque sea? —Dean mostraba un puchero adorable.

—Cuando cumplas dieciocho quizás.

—¡Pero, falta mucho para eso!

—Solo tres años.

—¡Mucho tiempo! —chilló el chico.

—No tanto, con exactitud son dos años, tres meses y nueve días.

—Es mucho… —recalcó sin efecto.

—Lo siento, Dean, es lo que te puedo ofrecer por el momento.

Dean lo quedó mirando con cara de borrego degollado. Su otro yo fue un verdadero estúpido al no poseer al ángel cuando tenía todo para hacerlo. No entendía al antiguo Dean, pues era imposible que no sintiera nada por el ángel, porque él era Dean y estaba completamente enamorado desde que tenía memoria. La espera era insostenible, una tortura constante, pero no estaba todo perdido, si el ángel le daba una pequeña luz al final del túnel, él vería como entrar a ese túnel. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro adolescente.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Castiel.

—De nada —dijo con inocencia, pero la cara que puso no fue inocente—. Tendré paciencia contigo, porque te lo mereces, pero te amo y eso no cambiará. Te lo aseguro.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Eres Dean Winchester, después de todo.

Dean hizo un movimiento de cejas de extrañeza. Castiel sonrió enigmático, dejando al chico perplejo con una salida desconocida del ángel.

Eso lo dejó con más ganas de poseer al ángel por completo. Algún día lo haría, quizás más pronto de lo imaginado.

Castiel, mientras tanto, disfrutaría de los pequeños humanos, como lo estuvo disfrutando en todos estos años. De esa manera tan desinteresada y velando por ellos, día y noche por su bienestar. Al menos eso era lo que creía él, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su interior, algo gestado desde hace años, estaba latente a despertar, sin que lo supiera.

Dean lo haría. De eso estaba seguro. Castiel no dudaba del humano y sus dotes de hacer lo imposible, posible. No estaba molesto por eso, sino confundido, porque si bien, él creía firmemente en Dean, Dean dudaba a cada rato. Solo era necesario un no, para que él empezara a dudar.

Por ejemplo, tres meses después, el día en que lo invitó al cine.

—No puedo. —Fue la cortante respuesta de Castiel.

En ese instante, Dean sufrió una especie de turbulencia cerebral de dudas, que realmente, impresionó a Castiel.

—Pe… pe… pero… ¿y mañana? —preguntó Dean con timidez.

¿Dean tímido? Eso pocas veces lo había visto, aunque quizás también, nunca lo había visto enamorado. Era cuando se acercaba a continuación y lo miraba muy de cerca, arriesgando que el chico se le tirara encima y lo violara. De todas formas, eso era prácticamente imposible, por la diferencia de fuerzas.

Aun así, Dean se le tiró encima, pero no lo violó, sino que solo lo besó en la boca con desesperación. Fue tanta la desesperación, que Castiel lo abrazó, como tratando de tranquilizarlo y dejó que robara ese beso.

Dean besaba bien para ser un niño. Debió tener práctica en algún lado, quizás viendo pornografía de la misma forma como había aprendido él. No, si fueron las novias esas que tuvo, debió ser de esa forma. Sin embargo, Castiel no podía imaginarse eso por más que lo intentara y mejor que fuera de esa forma. La sola idea de ver a Dean besando a una mujer, le dolía el estómago y eso era muy raro, porque lo ángeles no se enferman del estómago.

El momento se congeló en el espacio y Castiel no pudo reaccionar a eso. Así cuando Dean se separó del beso y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Castiel lo retiró de ahí y lo quedó mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, como esa vez cuando, con su nuevo recipiente, apareció en el galpón, haciendo estallar las luces y diciendo "tenemos que hablar". He aquí el momento donde "tenían que hablar".

—Tenemos que hablar…—dijo Castiel—… a solas.

—Estamos solos. Sam está en el colegio —respondió Dean con sinceridad.

—Ummh…

No se esperaba tan buena acogida de Dean con esa sinceridad. La última vez que clamó esas palabras exactas, Dean quería matarlo con la mirada. Claro que no lo conocía, a diferencia de este chico al cual crio.

—No quiero que hagas eso otra vez —regañó Castiel como el buen padre que era, o así lo pensaba.

Dean miró al suelo como pensando con seriedad. Luego, los ojos azules y verdes chocaron con intensidad.

—Cas, no importa —dijo el chiquillo—. Tú eres inmortal, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo puedo crecer y lo haré rápido para estar contigo.

—Ya estás conmigo.

—Me refiero a estar de otra forma.

—¿Cuál forma?

Dean sonrió con dulzura. "¿Y ahora quién es el adulto?", se preguntó Castiel.

—¿Te refieres al sexo? —preguntó el ángel.

—Pues, ¡claro que me refiero al sexo! —exclamó el chico.

—¡Ah! Por supuesto, pero debes crecer primero.

—Espera, ¿me estás dando permiso?

—No, claro que no. Soy tu padre en esta "sociedad" donde has crecido. Para todos, yo soy el padre tuyo y de Sam.

—Arreglaré eso. No te preocupes.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?

—Ya veré. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos. Pronto cumpliré dieciséis años y tengo dos años para pensarlo, pero lo arreglaré.

Ahí estaba la determinación Winchester en todo su esplendor. Castiel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Eso quería decir, que Dean lograría su cometido no importando lo que se le pusiera por delante.

—Ummh.

Castiel tragó saliva. Ya veía lo que se le venía por delante, o por atrás, dependiendo, y eso lo preocupó en demasía. Otra cosa para preocuparse, además de volverlos a la normalidad, lo cual faltaban tres años para que Sam cumpliera quince, e intentarlo con un margen mínimo de error. Debía esconder las esposas enoquianas, sino quería ser violado por el joven que todavía no entendía el poder de dicho aparato sobre él. En el momento que lo supiera, estaría en grave peligro de caer en la perdición por abusar de un menor de edad, aunque mirándolo de esa forma, Dean sería un menor de edad siempre, tuviera la edad que tuviera, en relación con los miles de millones de años que tenía él. Sin embargo, no debía confundirse con esto, pues el Dean anterior siempre lo trataba como un niño, incluso como un bebé a causa de su ignorancia por este mundo. No podía evitarlo, la Tierra era un lugar hermoso, pero muy complicado para él. Después volvió a confundirse, porque no tenía claro, quién de los dos sería el violado en caso de caer con las esposas enoquianas. Sacudió la cabeza llena de ideas raras. No caería en la humana condición de complicar las cosas antes de tiempo. Aun así, escondió las esposas enoquianas por precaución.

Los siguientes días las cosas se calmaron, pero Castiel decidió no bajar la guardia por si Dean tenía otro arrebato hormonal de esos adolescentes perturbados, o algo así. La rutina volvió a la casa, la escuela, el trabajo de internet, las compras y mantener la vida social lo mínimo posible por futuros ataques demoníacos.

Dean volvió al equipo de béisbol, con su grupo de amigos y parecía un niño normal. Sam seguía con sus estudios, ya que el chico era muy inteligente. De seguro si seguía por ese camino, iría a la universidad. Castiel ahorraba todo lo que podía para ese día en especial, aunque poco claro tenía, de si era correcto o no, mandarlo a la universidad, cuando en esa fecha podía volverlos a la normalidad. Quizás debería conversarlo con Sam, después de todo, era su vida. Pero faltaba mucho para eso, o eso pensaba. Los humanos crecían demasiado rápido para el gusto de Castiel. Eso lo comprobó cuando un día, Sam apareció con una chica de la mano.

—Es mi novia —presentó Sam con naturalidad.

La chica era rubia, muy linda. Tenía una sonrisa dulce y la mirada inocente. A simple vista, no parecía ser ni ángel, ni demonio, ni monstruo. Eso era bueno en un noventa y cinco por ciento, el resto debía investigarlo, por si resultaba ser una mala persona.

—¡Felicidades Sammy, es muy linda! —Se adelantó Dean y le dio la mano a la chica para su presentación—. Hola, me llamo Dean Smith y soy el hermano de Sam.

La chica saludó con efusividad a la familia de su novio.

—Hola Dean, un gusto ¿Y usted debe ser el tío Cas?

—¿El tío Cas? —repitió Castiel como si estuviera en alguna realidad alterna.

—Sí, quién nos cuidó por todos estos años —confirma Sam.

Ahora era tío, después de ser padre por más de doce años. No podía imaginarse que sería en tres años. Por un instante, las fantasías de Dean podían ser realidad. Y era obvio, pues él no envejecía, ¿qué diría más adelante cuando sus edades se aproximaran? ¿Qué eran hermanos? Eso ya lo había pensado como una realidad futura.

Ser hermano de Dean… por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba la idea. En realidad nunca le gustó, ni cuando él mismo se lo dijo, esa vez, con el fin del mundo cerca. Mejor ser padre, un ser protector, porque eso se consideraba. Se consideraba desde siempre, desde que los conoció, e iba a ser muy difícil cambiar eso.

 **Fin capítulo 8**

Hola a todos, gracias por leer hasta aquí y comentar este fic. El próximo capítulo es el último, espero que lo disfruten ^^


	9. Derribando muros

-9-

 **Bendita Maldición**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 9: Derribando muros.**

Castiel resignado a vivir como tío, arrendó una casa provisional para que los chicos tuvieran una vida normal, o relativamente, normal. Pasaban la semana ahí, mientras que los fines de semana en el búnker, entrenando y estudiando lo paranormal.

Ninguno de los dos chicos, tuvo alguna crisis vocacional a lo que estudiaban con Castiel. Tampoco sabía la razón de eso, puesto que ambos, en algún momento de sus vidas, quisieron dejar la cacería y dedicarse a otra cosa. Pensó en ello, pero se dio cuenta con asombro, que pese a que estudiaban y entrenaban para cazadores y Hombres de Letras, nunca habían cazado nada. Un error de su parte al parecer, puesto que no podían ser cazadores, sino cazaban nada. Quizás debía sacarlos a cazar, pero eran tan pequeños, aunque Dean no lo era tanto… realmente, estaba muy confundido y un tutor confundido no era para nada bueno. Volvió a dudar sobre su calidad de padre mortal, aunque ahora su grado bajó al de tío. Debía investigar de qué trataba ser tío, ya que no tenía idea, solo sabía que era el hermano del padre, pero eso no le decía nada.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto ¿Cómo podía averiguar eso? ¿Con la profesora de Dean? Ella creía que era su padre. Si preguntaba una cosa como eso, lo miraría feo o extraño, como últimamente, estaba pasando con ella y el grupo de apoderados. Abrió los ojos de improviso, debía ser eso, él no cambiaba, pero los demás sí. Algunos comentarios vinieron a su cabeza: "¿Cómo lo hace para mantenerse tan bien?" "¡Usted está cada día más joven!" "Denos el secreto", etc., muchas frases parecidas a esas, sin que pudiera darles una respuesta apropiada. Por esta razón, decidía solo reír con inocencia, en vez de deshacerse en explicaciones sin sentido.

Los chicos sabían de esto, por eso muchas veces hablaron del problema a espaldas de Castiel. Decidieron cambiar de colegio, con todo lo que ello implicaba, porque cambiar de vida estaba bien, si el ángel estaba con ellos. Castiel no se lo imaginaba, pero sus chicos ya estaban buscando nuevo colegio donde cambiarse, sacrificando incluso a sus amigos.

Cuando le dieron la noticia, de que irían a otro establecimiento, Castiel los miró extrañado y estos respondieron, que necesitaban otro, porque tenía más preparación para ir a la universidad y… muchas explicaciones, que no tenían nada que ver con la verdadera razón. Castiel encontró sus explicaciones valederas, o sea, les creyó todo, y los ayudó a cambiarse.

No solo cambiaron de colegio, sino que de ciudad, abandonaron la casa provisional y se instalaron en otra definitiva. Ahora el búnker quedó para semana por medio.

Nuevos amigos, nueva vida y ahora Castiel no era su padre, sino su tío, definitivamente. Así seguirían por un buen tiempo, esperaba fuera para toda la vida. Sin embargo, eso es imposible por lo evidente. Tarde o temprano, tendría que presentarse como uno de los hermanos Smith y esperaba que en ese momento, pudieran con el ritual para volverlos a la normalidad.

Los chicos parecieron no molestarse por tener que cambiarse de residencia, lugar, colegio y de alguna forma, de todo lo que conocían, solamente por el hecho de que su padre, ahora, era su tío. Los amigos de los chicos también cambiaron, puesto que nadie debía darse cuenta de Castiel.

Así empezó la nueva vida de los Winchester. Sin berrinches de "yo quiero a mis amigos", sino que decidieron tener nuevos amigos y los nuevos, que conocían, les agradaba el tío, aunque a veces dudaban.

—¿En serio es tu tío? —decía uno de los chicos.

—Sí, ¿por? —preguntaba Dean.

—Porque es muy joven.

—Es nuestro tío, aunque no lo creas.

Podría parecer extraña esta decisión de los chicos, pero ellos estaban bien con esto. Desde el principio supieron que no eran normales y de alguna forma, eso también estuvo bien, porque eran felices ¿Qué se suponía ser normal? Eso tampoco lo sabían y no les interesó. Castiel nunca lo supo y tampoco lo sabría, pero Sam y Dean podían valerse solos, de la misma forma como se valieron en la vida anterior con ese padre ausente por la cacería. Sin embargo, el que estuviera Castiel cuidándolos, marcó una gran diferencia en sus personalidades, en su ser interno. Ellos se sentían a salvo, protegidos, en paz, cosas que jamás experimentaron sus viejos yo.

Dean con diecisiete años estaba pronto a graduarse del colegio. Sam tenía trece y era un adolescente muy solicitado. Tenía montones de amigos, pues siempre fue más sociable que su hermano. Dean por su lado quiso convertirse en mecánico, le gustaban mucho los talleres del nuevo colegio, haciendo más creíble las razones del cambio y dejando tranquilo a Castiel.

—Cas, ¿me acompañas? —preguntaba Dean.

—¿Adónde?

—Por ahí, necesito comprar unas cosas.

Debía necesitar algún material del colegio, quizás algo pesado que no podría cargar solo, pero con la ayuda del poder de un ángel custodio sería fácil. Siempre le gustó ayudar a Dean en esas cosas, así que aceptó. Para su sorpresa no fueron a comprar nada pesado, sino que partieron al centro comercial y entraron a una heladería.

—¿Cuál sabor quieres, Cas? —preguntó Dean—. Yo invito.

Castiel tuvo un problema existencial mirando todas esas cubetas con distintos colores, las cuales suponían diferentes y ricos sabores para los humanos. Él solo saboreaba las moléculas de hielo, cosa que daba lo mismo, aunque unas siempre eran diferentes a las otras, de ahí la indecisión existencial.

—¿Cas?

—¿Eh?

—Debes decidir pronto —dijo Dean, viendo la fila hacia atrás que se estaba formando.

—No sé Dean, ¿tú que dices?

—Mmmh, a ver, ¿qué tal el de chocolate?

—Chocolate, sí, ese me gusta.

Dean sonrió de forma maravillosa y le dieron el helado de chocolate. Se sentaron en una de las mesitas, a disfrutar de esa ricura muy bienvenida a causa del calor. Castiel usaba su lengua para tomar su helado, Dean disfrutaba de la escena del ángel.

—¿No te tomarás tu helado? —preguntó Castiel a Dean.

—Este, sí.

Tuvo que chupetear su mano, ya que su helado se derritió demasiado.

Castiel descubrió algo interesante. El chico sabía de sus gustos, no fue una coincidencia lo del sabor a chocolate y eso lo sorprendió. Se preguntó cuánto sabía Dean sobre él.

Terminado el helado, partieron al cine.

—¿No íbamos a comprar algo? —preguntó Castiel extrañado de verse arrastrado a la entrada del cine.

—La tienda abre más tarde, debemos hacer la hora. Ven quiero ver esta película.

Entraron al cine. Dean compró una bolsa grande de palomitas de maíz y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en las últimas filas.

La película era una clásica del oeste de esas italianas.

—Me encanta el _"Spaghetti Western"_ —le susurró al oído.

Dean estaba emocionado, mientras veía la película.

—Pero este no es un restaurante italiano, ¿o sí? —dijo Castiel mirando para todos lados en la oscuridad.

Dean no pudo contener la risa y estalló con una risotada hilarante, que terminó contagiando a todos en el cine. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que la película "Le llamaban Trinidad" era un comedia, y nadie se percató de que la risa no fue por la película.

—Dios, cómo te amo —dijo Dean ya calmado.

Castiel lo quedó mirando y Dean aprovechó para besarlo. Tomó su mano durante la película, mientras el ángel no podía dejar de saborear el beso con sabor a palomitas. El sabor de las palomitas cambió a uno demasiado delicioso, casi adictivo.

Salieron de la película con una sonrisa en el rostro. Corrección, Dean salió con la sonrisa, en cuanto a Castiel, salió normalmente, serio.

—La película es fabulosa —dijo Dean contento.

—No la encontré graciosa —criticó Castiel.

—Eso es porque no conoces el _"Spaghetti Western"_ hace mofa a todas esas películas y se ríe de sus cliché. Debes venir a este ciclo conmigo para entender los chistes —explicó Dean como un erudito en el tema.

Activó la curiosidad del ángel y logró su propósito de ser acompañado durante un mes entero. Siempre se sentaban atrás y como nunca estaba lleno el cine, Dean aprovechaba para robarle uno que otro beso a Castiel, bajo la impune oscuridad, como también, de secuestrarle la mano durante toda la película.

Castiel aprendió mucho de películas italianas viejas con fideos, o mejor dicho _"Spaghetti Western"_ , y por fin, comprendió los chistes de las dos películas de Trinidad. Las disfrutó y rio entre besos robados de Dean que lo dejaban con la seriedad del sabor exquisito.

Al viejo Dean también le gustaban las películas viejas de cowboy, recordaba cuando lo envió al pasado, a buscar al fénix y se encontraron con el mismísimo Samuel Colt. Dean parecía un niño de cuatro años de lo emocionado que estaba. Esa era otras de las razones, por la cual aceptó acompañarlo al ciclo de cine, pero los continuos besos robados se hicieron costumbre y Castiel tenía que evitar lugares solitarios, porque si no, era atacado por un impulsivo Dean.

Lo peor vino cuando Dean cumplió dieciocho años y no daba tregua al acoso sexual con Castiel. Castiel ya desaparecía descaradamente, antes de que el otro comenzara con su coqueteo o toqueteo. Eso enojaba al chico. La teletransportación angelical, era un balde de agua fría, que Castiel siempre le lanzaba. Sin embargo, era feliz con uno que otro beso robado.

—Cas, tengo dieciocho años —anunciaba Dean por milésima vez.

—Lo sé Dean, ayer celebramos tu cumpleaños.

—¡Exacto! Tengo dieciocho y un día.

—Sí, Dean.

—Y ahora soy legal.

—Claro Dean, eres mayor de edad según las leyes de este país.

—¿Cuándo tendremos sexo entonces?

Castiel lo quedó mirando como si lo viera por primera vez ese día.

—¿Cuándo? —insistió el chico.

La alucinación de Castiel le hizo ver a Dean de cuatro años, pidiéndole sexo. Tuvo que sacudirse esa imagen y es que no podía con la cara de bebé del chico.

—Dean, eres muy joven —sentenció Castiel.

—¡Soy legal! Si las leyes del país dicen que soy mayor de edad como para ir a una guerra, entonces lo soy para tener sexo con quien me dé la gana —refutó Dean.

Ahora no sabía qué decir con esa magistral respuesta del chico.

—Uhmmm… veremos ese "entonces", entonces… —dijo Castiel.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Dean, ya que no entendió nada.

—Mira ahí viene Sam, después hablamos.

—Oye, no…

El ángel se escurrió y desde ese "entonces" vivía escurridizo como en el juego de la gallinita ciega. Dean lograba adivinar algunas veces donde aparecería Castiel de su teletransportación y cuando acertaba, casi se lo comía, provocando la desaparición otra vez del ángel. De esta forma tan entretenida vivieron por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, a los diecinueve, la situación era insostenible, porque el ángel no cumplió con la posibilidad de acostarse con Dean a esa edad, sino que decidió esperar a Sam. Debía volverlos a la normalidad antes de que sucediera, es decir, antes de caer en la seducción del chico, el cual no creía que fuera virgen a esta altura, por la forma de su acoso.

Castiel siguió siendo el tío de los chicos, y eso fue, hasta que Sam cumplió quince años. Según Castiel, estaban listos para otro intento con la bruja, antes de sucumbir, a los galanteos intensivos de un Dean con una barba corta muy sexy, los cuales lo dejaban temblando de pies y cabeza, porque sabía que estaba a punto de caer en esa perdición de ese Dean, que cada vez se parecía más al antiguo. Así que apuró el plan, pero tuvo que conversarlo con los chicos, ya que no los podía llevar engañados a un lugar que conocían.

—No iremos. —Fue la rotunda respuesta de ambos.

Castiel pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañado.

—Que no iremos Cas —explicó Dean.

—¡Por qué!

—Porque hemos decidido quedarnos así como estamos y vivir nuestra vida a tu lado, Cas.

—No pueden decidir eso, ¿qué pasará con las personas?

—¿Cuáles personas? —preguntaron los chicos confusos.

—Esas que ustedes salvan, ¿qué pasarán? Ustedes son los protectores de este mundo.

—Si te fijas, no nos han necesitado en quince años —dijo Sam muy seguro.

—Eso no es cierto. Mientras ustedes estaban ausentes muchas personas han muerto —enfatizó Castiel.

—Sí, pero el mundo sigue andando, Cas —refutó Dean.

Eso era cierto.

—Chicos, esa no era la idea.

—Pues la idea ha cambiado y nos gusta, después de todo es nuestra vida y tenemos derecho a vivirla como nos plazca.

Eso también era cierto. Por un momento visionó a los chicos con familias, esposas, niños…

—Queremos vivirla contigo —especificó Dean.

Las esposas y los niños no pintaban en el cuadro. Los miró extrañado a ambos.

—¿No quieren una vida humana normal? Yo no soy humano —aclaró Castiel—. No los entiendo.

—Cas, te necesitamos. Yo no puedo ver una vida sin ti —dijo Dean con pasión.

Castiel sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿Estás seguro Dean? ¿Sam? —dijo Castiel con los ojos aguados.

—Por supuesto que estamos seguro, Cas. Yo tendré esa vida normal que tanto quieres, pero será cuando vaya a la Universidad, mientras tanto, me quedo aquí con ustedes —aclaró Sam con una sonrisa.

—Claro, Cas, eres nuestra familia.

Dean se abalanzó sobre él para darle un beso apasionado como tantas veces hacía. Esta vez, Castiel no tuvo las fuerzas para rechazarlo, simplemente no podía. Lo amaba y era cierto que quería estar con él. Habían pasado años y años de intentos fallidos por parte de Dean como una gota de agua sobre el cemento, pero que la insistencia de esa gota, llamada amor, erosionó el corazón de Castiel hasta lograr alcanzarlo.

Castiel se sorprendió de esto último, es decir, no se sorprendió de estar abrazando y besando a Dean, sino más bien, del hecho de que no podía dejarlo ir, como estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hace unos instantes atrás. La gota de agua le dio un mazazo, uno certero, grande y fulminante, que terminó por resquebrajar su corteza de "hacer lo correcto por el bien de la humanidad", aunque eso significaba volver a los chicos a la normalidad.

No pudo soltarlo y supo que ya no había vuelta, había fallado en su misión de regresarlos, fallado como casi en todo lo que hacía, pero por algún motivo, no lo sentía como un fracaso, sino como una oportunidad. La oportunidad que nunca hubiera surgido, si a Dean no lo hubieran "maldecido" de esa forma. Hizo una oración al cielo, cometería otro pecado imperdonable y se quedaría con esos niños lindos, viviendo una vida llena de esplendor. Una vida imposible para unos cazadores, pero para unos chicos bendecidos en el tiempo, tendrían la ocasión de vivirla. Si estaba mal o bien, no tenía idea, solo el tiempo lo diría, así como fue el mismo tiempo quien decidió por él en su vida.

En una cabaña perdida en el bosque, la bruja vio la escena en su bola de cristal, sonrió con gusto.

—¿Seguirás jugando a la bruja? —preguntó la hermosa mujer vestida de negro.

La bruja cambió su forma a la de un hombre de aspecto desordenado, con una barba y bigote corto.

—Solo porque tú jugaste al "dios vengativo" —respondió Chuck.

—No fui un dios vengativo, fui un dios magnánimo y les di lo que deseaban.

—Mientras tanto, soy yo quien los protege de las amenazas de demonios, monstruos y otros "seres vengativos".

—Considéralo una indemnización por servicios a la humanidad.

—Ya.

—Yo te vi muy feliz jugando a la bruja buena.

—Lo mismo digo de ti jugando al "dios magnánimo" —enfatizó las últimas palabras.

—¿Jugamos a otra cosa?

—Vale.

Y los dos, junto con la cabaña, desaparecieron del lugar.

 **Fin.**

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir y comentar este fic. Espero que disfrutaran este Dadstiel con evolución Destiel, viviendo una vida de felicidad ^^.


End file.
